Unsuspecting Ever After
by UndiscoveredStoryTeller
Summary: This stories collection follow up to "Bon Voyage" as Season 7.5 Read on as old characters and new characters merge into one NEW story. This is "Unsuspecting Ever After" Season ONE.
1. To be home, to feel lone

Episode One: "To be home, to feel lone"

**Episode One: **_**"To be home, to feel lone"**_

The door creaked. It was very dark and it almost seemed like everything had changed in her time gone. A sudden yet expected pressured pounded on her chest as she let a giggle come out of her. It was almost as doing something illegal without the risk of community service. Walking on tip-toes had never been so loud! Suddenly the lights came on.

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Two simultaneous screams revealed their faces.

"Mom?!"

"Rory?!"

They smiled.

"Rory!"

"Mom!"

Gilmore Girls re-united again. Never had a hug been so strong or as long as this one. They let themselves go only to realize they both cried. At this picture they chuckled.

"I hope Babette isn't up!" chuckled Rory wiping her tears.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Lorelai laughed.

"Gee, mom I missed you too…" they sat on the sofa.

"You have no idea kid…" Lorelai stared at her daughter. She couldn't believe they sat together.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you…" Rory explained still smiling.

"Oh, honey! Well you did and I'm just so happy to have you home!"

"I'm happy to be home…" Rory sighed looking around her while smiling, "So, what's new?"

"Well, the water bottle is new, Luke changed it yesterday, I gave Paul Anka his bath, so that's basically new, too…"

"Mom…" Rory smiled.

"What do you want to know?!" Lorelai teased.

"Everything!"

"See, I'd like to know for how much time I get to have with my favorite daughter?"

"All the time you want, with the campaign over I have enough recommendations and experience to work most anywhere so I chose to return home and work around here…"

"Honey, I'm ecstatic, but you don't have to trade New York times for the Stars Hallows Gazette…"

"You know New York isn't really that far from here and the town paper could use a fresh make over…"

"It really is great to have you back…" Lorelai smiled.

"I know…" Rory smiled back.

--

"So anything in these bags for me?" said Lorelai waking Rory the next morning.

"It's almost ten, this is not cute!" Rory put her sheets over her head.

Lorelai scoffed and resumed rummaging through Rory's bags.

"Oh, I love this…" she said taking out a blue sweater.

"Alright I'm up!" Rory jumped out of bed.

"So I have you talked to grandma or grandpa?"

"Mom, I just got here seven hours ago!"

"So no?"

"No"

"How about Chris? Does he know you're here?"

"Seven hours mom! Five that I actually spent sleeping!"

"Logan?"

"So what's new mom?"

"Oh my God! You've only been here seven hours, but you've already seen Logan?"

"I didn't plan it!"

"Well, where did you see him? Wasn't he in California making guacamole?"

"He was, he is!"

"Then?"

"I drove here I felt a little nostalgia and stopped by Yale…"

"Stop!" Lorelai, "You stopped by Yale?" She laughed.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" Rory was annoyed, therefore she felt happy.

"Sorry, go on…"

"I decided to walk around and I stumbled upon the news room…"

"You _stumbled_ across the news room?" Lorelai interrupted smilingly, "Sorry…"

"Either way, there he was! Logan in all his Huntzberger glory! We met face so there was no use avoiding him, so I said 'hello'. He explained in California was going great, that he just visiting the family and he was being interview for the Yale Daily News edition. Mom, I swear, I don't know where I got all that strength…"

"And so? Anything else happened?" Lorelai was almost sorry she brought out the subject.

"His new girlfriend called…"

"Aw…" Lorelai sighed, "Honey…"

"And the worst thing is that I was just about ready to apologize…"

"You were going to accept his proposal?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Jury's still out on that one," Rory sighed, "but it doesn't matter anymore, I mean, its been a year and a half…"

"Actually its been a year, seven months, and two days…"

"Well now will you please tell me: how are things around here? How's grandma? And grandpa? How are things between you and Luke going? What's new around town?"

"Well, I saw your grandparents last night, they are doing fine, cant wait to see you and honestly I cant wait for you to suffer with me during Friday night dinners cause doing it alone is just too much!" Rory chuckled, "Luke and I were just waiting for you to set the date and now that you're here, the wait is over! That is why you have to get up right now so we can go to the dinner and set the date already!"

Walking around town, Rory felt as if the world spun around her. Maybe not the world, but Stars Hollows sure did! Everything felt different, but looked familiar. It was a feeling she couldn't explain or ignore, but she wouldn't want to. She could tell it was something she would remember forever. The first house to visit was Sookie's. Rory had left before she could meet Sookie's new baby and she was excited to meet little Joy. After seeing Davie, Martha and Joy, Rory realized how much changes a year could make! A year and a half, specifically!

"So, Rory, anything new or exciting? Any guys?" Sookie asked between giggles.

"Nope, sorry, although I gotta say I'm gonna miss all that traveling!" Rory smiled.

"Oh!" Sookie laughed, "I can't believe it! Can you believe it?" she asked Lorelai.

"If Rory said it I'm sure she meant it so yeah, I believe her…" she replied.

Sookie laughed, "I didn't mean that! She looks more like a woman doesn't she?"

Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled, "She does…"

"Lane with her two boys, Rory an important reporter, Dean doing so well now…"

"Dean? Dean's here?" Rory interrupted; Sookie stared at Lorelai and Lorelai grimaced.

"I thought you told her…" Sookie bit her nails. Rory turned to look at Lorelai.

"Well, I must have forgotten…"

"Mom, we're still friends…" she paused, "I think…"

"I didn't know what you wanted to hear…"

"He's not here anymore so that shouldn't be a problem!" Sookie tried to patch things up.

"He was just passing by and stopped to say 'hello' to the town, it was Clara's graduation so he pretty much had to be there…" Lorelai explained.

Rory chuckled kind of nervously, "That sounds like him. So, how is he?"

"He's ok, says 'hello'…"

"Actually he's great!" Sookie interrupted Lorelai, "He's married to this gorgeous flight attendant called Amanda and has a one year old called Sam. We all got to see the pretty little thing! He's about Joy's age!"

As Sookie went on talking about Dean's life, Rory could barely hear her. Soon after that she and Lorelai resumed their walk over to Luke's. Although her mother talked, Rory could barely paid attention. She left her mother's at Luke's shortly after having entered. Lorelai was trying to get him to sit down and talk about their wedding while he had a discussion with Kirk about adding popcorn as a side dish.

Rory visited Lane next, but only got depressed. Lane had Zach and Kwan and Steve, Sookie had Jackson and Martha and Davie and Joy, Dean had an Amanda and a Sam, her mother had Luke and it soon dawned on her that she didn't have anyone. She sat in the gazebo and looked around. There were more little kids than she remembered and she couldn't help wonder how many were children of old Stars Hollow High classmates. She had done something of herself, but she had lost most all opportunities to share it with someone special. She was back home, to the people she loved, but she had never felt so lonely.

Then she saw him. She felt a cold shiver down her spine as she saw him get out of his car. He always had a way about him and all those memories flashed before her as people say it did when you where about to die. Rory tried to help it, to control herself but she couldn't; Jess was back.


	2. All you need to fall are wings

Episode Two: "All you need to fall are wings"

**Episode Two: **_**"All you need to fall are wings"**_

Had he seen her? Rory wasn't sure as she stood up in order to take a closer look. He hadn't seen her; he walked across the street into Luke's without looking any other way. He seemed as if he was in a rush. Rory decided to follow him in.

"Mom…"

By the time Rory came in, she could only hear footsteps going up the stairs. Lane was now covering for Luke.

"Rory!" Lane smiled.

"Lane, I didn't know you still worked here! I guess I forgot to ask…"

"Yeah, well, I take the boys over to my mom's, work here until noon, cause that's when Zach's shift starts and that's pretty much my daily routine; again, not too exciting…"

"Are you kidding?!" Lorelai jumped in, "You're supermom!"

"So, was that really Jess?" Rory had barely been listening and wasn't at all interested in what was being said.

"Jess?" Lane asked, "You mean Jess- Jess?"

"Yes, Jess…yes…" Lorelai thought of what she had just said.

"What is he doing here?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure," Lorelai sipped her coffee, "I mean, Luke had sorta mentioned he wanted Jess to be Best Man at our wedding, but we hadn't even set the date yet!"

"I don't think he's here for the wedding…" said Lane.

"Why is he here then?" Rory was very interested.

"Well," Lane began to speak, almost whisper, "I don't know very well, but about two months ago Luke went to Philadelphia to visit Jess for about a week! Do you know what for, Lorelai?"

"I knew about the trip and I knew it was Jess related, but I didn't give it much thought," Lorelai answered.

"Hey, when you're done gossiping I'd like some service…" said Andrew. Lane sighed and went over to him.

At that very moment Luke came from downstairs; Lorelai and Rory stared. Luke came down very slowly, with his hand covering his mouth. He looked as if he was shocked.

"Hey," smiled Lorelai, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…" he said, though he still seemed distracted.

"Was that Jess?" Rory insisted.

"What?" Luke asked, "Oh, yeah, Jess…my nephew…"

"Good to know cause I was wondering who that was!" Lorelai chuckled; Luke didn't even move. Rory and Lorelai looked at one another, "Earth to Luke!"

"What? Do you want more coffee?" he asked.

"Luke?" Lorelai smiled, "Is everything ok?"

"Rory!" Luke finally seemed to have snapped out of it, "Your mom and I are getting married, we just waited for you to set the date and now that you're here, the wait is over…"

"I know, Luke, you told me earlier…"

"Did I?" Luke looked at Lorelai.

"You did hon…"

"So is that what Jess is here for, the wedding?" Rory asked.

"Oh, uh…Jess, he…he needs some time to…anyways, I better call Liz and tell her that he's here, so…I'm going to walk over there right now," Luke walked out, "Lane, I'll be back in a bit!"

"Ok, Luke," said Lane sliding back behind the counter, "Where is he going?"

"My guess is back to the mother ship…" Lorelai said.

"He was acting very weird when he came down…" Rory explained, "I wonder what happened?"

"I bet it was something Jess said…" said Lorelai, just before paying and walking out followed by Rory.

"Are you going after Luke?" asked Rory.

"No, why?"

"Well you just saw him!"

"I bet he just needs some time and he'll tell me about it. Anyways, I am thinking a perfect time for the wedding would be in about a month or so, just a great summer wedding!"

"If the groom ever recovers…"

Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory. Rory seemed annoyed.

"Rory, why are you so suddenly interested in Jess?"

"We're friends…" Rory seemed a little nervous

"Whatever you say honey…" Lorelai resumed her walking, "So lunch?"

"Not today, I am going to visit grandma and grandpa and while I am in Hartford I want to check if there are any openings in The Hartford Currant, so I'd better go…"

"Alright, see you when I see you then…"

--

Most of her day was spent with the grandparents. Not that Rory was surprised that Emily tried to imprison her, but this time she really had to oblige. Richard offered her a job in his company and Emily was ready to pull some strings, but Rory was decided to wait for a newspaper to call her number. She was never able to go to The Hartford Currant, but maybe now she could unpack. As she passed through town she noticed Jess read in the gazebo. She wanted to talk to him!

"Hey, Dodger…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Rory…"

"How are you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Good…no complaints…" he smiled, "yourself?"

"I'm good, happy to be home…"

"Oh, yeah, Luke kept me in on that. How was it?"

"It was good, real good."

They sat in awkward silence for the longest minute ever.

"So," Rory started, "What brings you back to Stars Hollow?"

"Luke, Doula…maybe, Liz…"

"Really?" Rory smiled. Jess chuckled.

"I need some quiet and tranquility I guess…"

"Anyways," he stood up, "I'd better go…"

"Oh…" Rory felt disappointed

"It was nice seeing you…"

"You too" she said as she saw him walk away.

--

"Rory?" Lorelai asked when she heard the door open.

"Yeah!"

Lorelai came rushing down in her wedding dress, "So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing!" Rory asked her to turn around and she did.

"So, I went back to Luke's at lunchtime and we've set the date, June 28th…"

"That's less than three weeks from now!"

"That means you better hurry up and give me your measurements for your dress! You do accept to be my Maid of Honor don't you?"

"Mom! Of course, I do!"

"I hope you don't feel uncomfortable, I mean, after all Jess will be the best man…"

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Good, cause Liz decided to have us over for dinner, you know, to celebrate that we _finally _chose a date close enough for it to actually pull through…"

"Oh, we're having dinner with them? Tonight?" Rory asked.

"Uh, didn't I just say that?"

"And Jess will be there?"

"You my friend are obsessed!"

"Lane just want me to keep her posted, its like a mystery for her now!" Rory walked to the kitchen.

"Lane? _Just_ Lane?"

"Well I _am_ a little curious, aren't you?" she came back with a water bottle.

"I guess, curious yes, obsessed no…"Lorelai took her veil off, "So, about the Luke-Jess mystery…"

"Yeah?"

"Although they spoke in code, there was a: 'so you're telling your mother?' and Jess said, 'yup' and Luke said, 'tonight?' and Jess said 'yup' and Luke said 'good' and that was it! Luke got back to the diner and Jess went over to the gazebo."

"Weird" Rory picked up her bag and walked to her room.

"Luke will be here in about an hour!" Lorelai yelled.

"You better start getting ready then!" Rory yelled back. Lorelai grunted and Rory felt her walking up the stairs. Rory put her bag on her chair, for her bed was occupied by Paul Anka.

"You comfortable?" she smiled at him.

Dodger. She never though she'd call him _that_ again; just having been with him for less than five minutes, and their history together flashed before her eyes. I guess the thought of rekindling their romance was not too crazy. Their story felt rather unfinished. She remembered last time she saw him and how he had kissed her. Although she had been with Logan, now that _that_ was over she could start over. Jess could be her starting point, at least on her personal life. Rory felt she had had enough time to get over Logan, but even still feared Jess would just be her rebound.

Although she didn't come to Liz's house on by herself, she was self conscious. They stood in front of the door and Luke knocked on it. With every knock Rory felt as if her new life was knocking on _her _door and as it flew open it would begin.

"Hey!" said Liz.

"Hi, Liz…" Luke smiled.

"Big brother, Lorelai and Rory, welcome, come in!" Luke walked in.

"Mom?" Rory stopped Lorelai, "Do you always need an airplane to fly?"

"What?" Lorelai chuckled.

"I've been thinking about myself and my life and I don't think I've taken enough chances, enough jumps and its all because I've been afraid that if I took that jump, I wouldn't be able to fly! I'm not scared of falling cause you've always been there to pick me up,"

"Always…" Lorelai reassured her.

"But, like before graduation, I feel as if I am standing over a cliff and I am not sure if I should jump…"

"Rory," Rory looked at her mother, "All you need to fly are wings and you've got a great solid pair of them!"

They smiled at one another.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Liz came back for them, "Come in, come in! Let me take your coats…"

"I don't know much about that, T.J…" Luke said when they came in. He sat with T.J., Jess and Doula.

"What did we miss?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai!" yelled T.J.

"Present!" Lorelai raised her hand.

"You raised a kid," T.J. said nodding at Jess, who simply scoffed, "Mr. Wise guy here says we shouldn't baby talk the baby! Who doesn't baby talk a baby? Doula's a baby, therefore we baby talk her, cause she's a baby! How would you feel if I started baby talking Luke here?"

"Very scared…" Lorelai replied taking her seat.

"Well, it has been proven that just talking normally will help them acquire their language skills faster …" Rory said.

"Thank you" Jess smiled.

"Are you getting this?" T.J. asked Luke.

"Barely…"

"Cause I'm sure not buying it!" T.J. looked angrily at Jess.

"Whoa there T.J.!" said Lorelai, "I think we'd better change the subject!"

"Good idea, Lorelai!" said Liz, "First, is everyone ok with pizza? I burnt most everything…"

"What a surprise…" Jess said.

Lorelai stared at him. Although Rory and Luke were convinced he had changed and was more mature, she didn't see him very different from the 17 year old; the rebel without a cause who caused so much trouble for Luke and whom she didn't think deserved to be his best man.

"Yeah, we're good, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah…" Lorelai said still staring at Jess who stared back at her daringly.

"Good! So why don't we talk about the wedding?" said excitedly Liz.

"Ok, but before we start let me make sure Doula's paying attention so we can hear what she has to say about it all!" T.J. said walking over to Doula who sat next to her brother.

After dinner arrived and they had eaten, Jess walked out to the yard. Rory noticed and followed him. Lorelai noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey," again, Rory made him put down his book, "I'm sorry I keep interrupting you…"

"No, that's ok…" he said rolling it and putting it in his back pocket.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"The Subset" he smiled.

"By the great Jess Mariano…" Rory added, "Are you planning to write a sequel?"

"Not really," he said.

"So you're just reading it then?"

"For the first time," he said, "I wrote it, but after it got published I didn't really read it, you know, as the final thing…"

"How's everything down at Trunchen?"

"Everything's good, yeah…"

Rory felt weird. It wasn't like her and Jess to run of subjects so fast. They always had something to talk about, even when they felt nervous about each other's company. This time Jess wasn't being as open or straight forward as he was before, so Rory really had to make a lot of effort just to get him to talk this time.

"I am looking forward for mom and Luke's wedding!" Rory waited for a reaction from Jess, but he barely seemed to the listening and was instead peeking into his book, "I mean, they've waited so long! They deserve to be happy…"

"I agree," Jess said finally looking up at her, nodding his head.

"I just think it's kind of funny that I'm the maid of honor and you're the best man, don't you think?" Rory smiled, "I mean we have a really big job to do together now…I'm not sure what that is, but I _do_ think there have to be better suited people for it…"

"I owe Luke a lot," Jess said, "I'm just flattered!"

"I guess I could say the same about my mom," Rory chuckled, "She's like, my best friend! But it will still be very weird for us to walk down the isle together, I mean, don't you…" Rory was interrupted by Jess's cel-phone.

Jess looked down at it, "I gotta take this…"

"Sure, go ahead…" Rory was getting uncomfortable.

Jess walked back inside.

"Hey," Lorelai came out, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Jess and I were just doing a 4-1-1…"

"Oh, ok…" Lorelai smiled, "Then I guess I'll go back inside…"

"Ok…"

"Ok…" Lorelai stared at Rory. She could see her mood had change, but she knew now was not the time to ask her.

Shortly after Lorelai went back inside, Rory did too. She walked over to the living room where they all talked about the wedding.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"Oh, he went out front," said Liz, "He was on the phone…"

After Liz said that Jess came in; he seemed flustered, "I gotta go…"

"Go? Go where?" asked Liz

"To Philadelphia…"

"What now?" Luke was alarmed.

"Yes…I'll talk to you later!" Jess stormed out. Luke followed, then Rory, then Lorelai.

"Luke!" Lorelai called, "What is going on?"

"I have to go with Jess, he's in no condition to drive and…"

"Luke, Jess is a big boy, he can handle himself!" Lorelai got angry.

"Look Lorelai, he is going through something and I am _not_ going to just leave him!"

"Well, what's this big secret? Why does it all seem like a mystery?"

"Because…" Luke stopped, "Please, Lorelai, I promise I will explain everything as soon as I get back…"

Lorelai didn't like this, but she agreed, "Ok…"

Luke kissed her, "Oh! Could you tell Caesar about this?"

Rory had hurried to the diner, when she saw Luke and Lorelai had stopped. A head start would probably help her understand. Jess was putting all his clothe and stuff in a carrier. It wasn't a really big one, so Rory assumed his visit wasn't going to be that very long anyways.

"Luke is on his way, he's coming with you…" Rory said.

"He doesn't have too…" Jess moved around the small apartment gathering his things. Now, Rory though he just seemed nervous, "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Give me five minutes and the car keys, cause you are not driving like this!" Luke came in.

"Look, you don't have to do this…"

"Jess," Luke interrupted, "I'm going…"

"You don't even know what's going on!" Jess said.

"It's a long trip from here to Philadelphia, you can explain it to me on the road…Keys?" Jess gave Luke the keys and hurried downstairs, Rory followed.

"Jess" he stopped, "Are you coming back again?"

Jess put his stuff down and book on a table. He was restless; he looked at her and exhaled loudly.

"Cause I'd really like a chance for us to just hang and talk, we didn't get a chance to although it may not be a True Hollywood Story,"

"Rory…"

"We're only 23 and we last saw each other, what? Two years ago? It doesn't seem as a novel could be written of it…"

"Rory…"

"Although, you could probably write a novel, I mean, you already sort of did so…"

"Rory!" Jess finally caught her attention.

"Sorry, it's just so good to be home again, to my family and friends and…"

"I'm in love…"

Rory's heart pounded hard. She could feel blood pumping into her head. She never imagined Jess had such a hard time getting over her! She was kinda used to him uttering those words to her right out of the blue and in the most inappropriate time.

She was freaking out, "Jess, I just broke up with…"

"No, Rory…" this made it all harder for them both, "I am in love…with someone else…"


	3. Oh Say can you Say

Episode Three: "Oh Say Can You Say

**Episode Three: **_**"Oh Say Can You Say?"**_

The hospital walls where a light shade of blue, the lights where too bright and the quaint smell of the ill was a little too much for him. He hated hospitals! However, he just reminded himself of why he was walking through the narrow, yet long, corridors of one: _"Jess…"_

Luke walked through the place as stiff as he could; trying not to touch anything or see anything he wouldn't want to see. The cup in his hand had nothing to do with this stiffness as the people who saw him murmured. He finally got to Jess. He sat on a chair with his hands to his face. Luke stopped. He had never seen him like this. As he walked over him, he felt as if this man in front of him was completely and entirely different from the seventeen year old he remembered and even more from the guy he saw some time ago in Philadelphia. This was Jess, but it wasn't.

"Here…" Luke sat next to him and handed him the cup. Jess looked up from his hands and sighed, "It's not coffee, they where making a new pot, but you needed something warm so I brought you this tea,"

Jess took the cup without complaining. He took a sip and cough, "Ugh!"

"Well, it was either the tea or hot cocoa and I though we've past beyond hot cocoa moments…"

"Luke," Jess interrupted.

"Yeah?" Luke looked at him. He looked tired.

"Thanks…" Jess smiled and continued sipping his tea.

--

"_I am in love…with someone else…"_

Rory woke up in a gasp. Why had she been so shaken up by a simple confession? Probably because her head had gone crazy writing a love story that would never come true. Even worse, she finally had come up with the perfect ending for hers and Jess's story.

"Morning…" said Lorelai as she saw Rory come into the kitchen.

"Morning…" Rory groaned.

"Bad night?"

"Kind of…" she answered.

"You know, I was thinking," Lorelai smiled, "Why don't you come to the Dragonfly with me?"

"How about I keep coming and helping you until I find a job?" Rory asked, "I mean you don't even have to pay me or anything!"

From that moment on Rory decided to keep herself as busy as she could.

"Are you kidding?!" said Lorelai, "Starting today _you_ are on our payroll missy! Welcome to the Dragonfly!"

Rory smiled, "Ok! Then I better get ready! Don't want to be late on my first day on the job!"

"No, cause as your boss I wont allow it!" Lorelai said as she made a pot of coffee, "As your mother I don't really care…"

"What should I wear?" Rory yelled from her room.

"Wear that one shirt with those pants!"

"A little more specific?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked just when the phone started ringing, "I got it!"

"I don't want too look too dressed up, but I do want to make a good impression," Rory walked towards her mother with two blouses in her hand, "Mom?"

"It's Luke…" Lorelai whispered, just before retuning to her normal tone, "Ok, ok…yes, I'll be there on time! Ok, love ya, bye…"

"What happened? Are they alright?" Rory really wanted to ask about Jess, but preferred to generalize in front of her mother.

"Apparently so," Lorelai sighed, "He's flying back tomorrow…"

"Flying?"

"He left in Jess's car remember?" Lorelai walked back to the kitchen and poured herself and Rory some coffee.

"So did Luke say anything else?" Rory asked.

"Not really," Lorelai answered, "Just that everything was alright, that he needed me to pick him up at the airport tomorrow and that he'd explain everything to me once he got here…"

"Everything? That must mean a lot of things have actually happened…" Rory worried.

"Honey, he _has_ been gone for nine days!" said Lorelai, "I just hope I can understand why he went off like that and took so much time in returning!"

"Are you afraid he'll back out of the wedding?" asked Rory.

"Not so much as back out, but postpone it…again…" Lorelai sighed.

"Mom, that's not going to happen…" Rory stood up, "I'm going to go change ok?"

Lorelai watched Rory leave before finishing her sentence, "…because of Jess…"

--

"Luke!" Jess called, "I heard you were leaving?"

"Yeah," Luke said. Jess nodded, "I mean, I didn't want to pull you from here and I really should be getting back…"

"I understand," Jess interrupted, "Let me take you…"

"No! Jess!" Luke exclaimed, "No! I won't accept that! From here to Stars Hollows is almost four hours!"

"So? I brought you here, I'll take you back!" Jess insisted.

"I am flying there…"

"Flying?!" Jess chuckled, "Let me drive you…"

"No! Jess, I can't!"

"I'll drive him…" said a voice coming from behind them.

--

"So," Sookie put some strawberries into her cake, "Have you heard from Luke?'

"He called this morning saying he's coming tomorrow and wants me to pick him up…"

"What happened with Jess?!" Sookie put her strawberries down and widened her eyes as she stared at Lorelai.

"So the whole town knows about this?"

"Pretty much," Sookie resumed, "It was at all weird for Jess to just storm off like that right after he got here!"

"Ugh! I tell you Sook, that kid is trouble…"

"He's not really a kid anymore…" Sookie mumbled.

"All the more trouble for Luke!" Lorelai scoffed, "I mean, Liz didn't go and she's his mother! Why does Luke have to literally stop his world for Jess?"

"You still don't like him, huh?" Sookie looked at her.

The next day Rory had decided to go with Lane to take the kids to Mrs. Kim, as she and Lorelai walked over to the dinner. They would meet Lorelai there after they were done.

"Sorry that took so long…" Lane apologized.

"Oh, that's fine, I mean, it's totally normal for babies to want their mommy!"

"Don't tease!" they smiled.

As they walked to the dinner they noticed an unfamiliar car parked there. It was a black pick up truck with horns on it.

"Who's car is that?" Rory asked.

"Ranger Cord Walker's?" Lanes shrugged her shoulders.

They walked to the place but before they could get there Lorelai jumped from behind a tree.

"Mom!" Rory and Lane jumped, "What are you doing?"

"I was walking over there after you two left to Mrs. Kim's when Cord Walker's car pulled in…"

"See? I told you!" Lane smiled at Rory.

"Who's car is it?" Rory asked again.

"Well I was expecting Chuck Norris to get down, but instead Luke came out!" Lorelai widened her eyes as she spoke.

"Luke's a Ranger now?" Rory chuckled and Lane laughed.

"Would you two be serious?!" Lorelai seemed alarmed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"He wasn't alone!" Lorelai explained, "He came out of this car with this woman and this kid!"

"But didn't he call you asking you to go pick him up?" Rory asked.

"Yes he did!" Lorelai yelled, "I'm sorry, girls…I just…why would he do that? Who is that woman?"

"There is only one way to find out…" said Lane and they all stood facing the diner.

After a good minute the decided to walk over and come in. As they entered, Luke and the woman came from upstairs. Luke turned pale at the sight of Lorelai, while Lorelai turned red at the sight of them.

"Luke?"

"Lorelai!" Luke seemed surprised.

"I was just going to pick you up, when I saw you pull over…"

"Oh, yeah, there was a change of plans," Luke explained a little nervous, "I'm sorry I didn't call. But I'm here now!"

"Yeah, you are…" Lorelai said turning her look over to the woman.

She had curly black hair and hazel eyes. Her measurements gave her out as Latin, but her skin was too light. Her lips where red and she chuckled after Lorelai's glance.

"Oh, yeah!" Luke gestured Lorelai to stand up, "Lorelai, this is Gabriella, she's the one that brought me here…"

"Pleased to meet you…" Gabriella extended her hand to Lorelai. Lorelai shook it, but was confused by the fact that Gabriella didn't have any accent as she spoke.

"This is her daughter Rory," Luke continued.

"So how did you two meet?" Lorelai asked.

"We met back in spring when he was in Philadelphia," Gabriella started before Luke interrupted.

"And this little guy is her son, Jake," Luke pushed him towards them, "He is really one smart kid…I mean genius!"

"Really?" Lorelai asked turning over to the freckled kid that looked like his mom.

"I have an IQ of 140…" he said.

"Whoa!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Jake!" Gabriella said.

"What? Grandma tells me to tell everyone I meet…"

"Well don't listen to her!" Gabriella smiled, "I better be going, it's a long way back!"

"Wait, I though you said you had some stuff to do in Connecticut?" Luke asked.

"I…um…did," Gabriella smiled, "And now that you are back home safe, I better go too..."

"Oh, no! Gaby! Let me give you something for gas! Now I feel terrible!" Luke said looking through his wallet.

"No, just, thanks for everything…" she smiled again, "Maybe we'll see each other sooner than we think. Say goodbye genius…"

"Goodbye Luke," Jake shook Luke's hand, "Always a pleasure…"

"Aw, don't leave so soon…" Luke watched them wave and get into their car before taking off.

"Gaby?" Lorelai asked as soon as the car was out of sight.

"It's short for Gabriella…" he said.

"That's all you have to say?"

"No actually there's more!" he said, "But I can't just say it here!"

"Then how about we take this upstairs?" Lorelai said walking up the stairs. Luke followed.

"Oh, no!" Lane cried, "Now we'll never know!"

Rory stared at the staircase before she decided to walk back home.

--

"Rory?" Lorelai called as she entered the house.

"I'm in here!" she yelled.

"When I came down you were gone!" Lorelai said walking to Rory's room, "I thought since I got the rest of the day off we could do some shopping?"

"I'm not really in the mood for shopping…" Rory sat on her bed reading a book.

Lorelai sighed and sat on Rory's bed, right in front of her.

"Alright, I'll tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Rory," Lorelai looked at her, "You can't fool me…"

"Are you sure you can?" Rory asked blushing.

"Luke didn't say it was a secret and even of it were I try not to keep secrets from you…"

"Mom, Luke is going to be your husband," Rory sighed, "If you can't tell me, then you can't tell me…"

"Ok…" Lorelai stood up, "But Luke said: 'you can tell Rory if you want…'"

"Really?" Rory didn't believe her.

Lorelai hurried back to her spot in Rory's bed, "Jess was dumped…"

"What?"

"Apparently he's been dating this girl back in Philly for quite some time and he got dumped!"

"That doesn't sound like Jess…" Rory said, "I mean, running to Luke and storming off the way he did all for a girl? Who dumped him? Mom, please…"

"I know! I didn't believe it either! I mean, Dean I understand, but Jess…"

"Must you always compare Jess to Dean?"

"Yes," Lorelai continued, "But get this, Jess's call that night…"

"It was her wasn't it?"

"Her mother!"

"Jess is in love with her mother?" Rory squinted.

"Ew! I don't think so…"

"Then why did he leave like that when she called?" Rory paused, "Oh my God! He got her pregnant?!"

"I don't know!" Lorelai wailed.

"Mom, if you don't know anything and are just going to make stuff up, then warn me before you do it ok?"

"Rory…" Lorelai stared at her, "What is the matter with you?"

"I just really want to know!"

"Honey, I don't really like Jess, but don't use him as a rebound from Logan!"

"Mom, Jess is _not _my rebound! He's just my friend!"

"Then why don't you ask _him_ what's going on?" Lorelai was getting angry, "I mean if you're such good friends he should be able to tell you!"

Lorelai walked out of Rory's room.

--

He sat in the world's most uncomfortable chair for the longest time. He needed a break. Jess walked to the vending machine, but he didn't want any of the things in it. He just wanted to take some fresh air. He walked outside the hospital when his cel-phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?"

"_Jess? It's Rory…"_

"Rory?"

"_I hope you don't mind, Liz gave me your number…"_

"No, that's fine…"

"_I'm here…"_

"Here where?" Jess was afraid he knew the answer to his question.

"_Here in Philadelphia. We need to talk…"_

--

There was a small cafeteria close by; he didn't want to go too far. There was so much going through his mind that exhaustion was the only thing he really felt. Jess didn't have enough time to wonder what Rory wanted to talk to him about since she arrived before he could even make himself think. Jess watched her; she blushed.

"Hey…" she said.

"Hey…" he said.

They stood in front of the door for a while. She had come all this way and had no idea how to start a conversation with him.

"So, shall we?" he asked getting the door for her.

"Sure!" she walked inside the small café.

"I hope this coffee shop is fine, I really need something to keep me up…"Jess smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled and sat down.

He sat down across from her, "So?"

"So," she chuckled nervously.

"This is really all you came here for?" he looked at her, "Say can you say?"

"What?" she laughed.

"It's a 25 tongue-twisters book by Dr. Seuss…" he explained.

"You read Dr. Seuss now?" Rory was intrigued.

"Not really," he chuckled, "It was the only book they had in…back where I was…"

"You mean the hospital?" she asked seriously.

Jess pulled back in his chair, "Luke told you?"

"No…" Rory didn't want to get Luke in trouble, but she didn't want to reveal her mother either, "It doesn't matter how I know, I just do! And there I was sitting, like an idiot, thinking we were friends!"

"We are friends…" he said trying to keep his voice down, unlike her.

"We're not friends Jess! If we _were_ friends you would have explained what's going on?!"

"I already told you, Rory!"

"Boy! They way you and Luke communicate to the rest of the non-monosyllabic people is just….say can you say?!"

"Hey!" Jess was now as angry as her, "You cannot come here and just go ballistic on me for not telling you about my personal life! I don't ask you about yours!"

"Well then that's the problem! You didn't ask! But I'm asking! What the hell is going on?" Rory insisted.

"I already told you! I'm in love!" Jess didn't feel too comfortable saying that out loud.

"So, I've heard," Rory snapped back, "But it's not like you to get all depressed and run to Luke just because she dumped you! I mean, you're in a hospital for God's sake! You don't go to the hospital unless there is something really wrong with you!"

"There is something wrong with her!" Jess shouted, "And now you know why I'm here and now you know why I _ran _to Uncle Luke!" Jess grabbed his jacket and stood up, "You are now all caught up Rory Gilmore…" He put on his jacket and left.

--

Rory tried to think hard and long about why she acted the way she did. She hated that when it came to Jess she could never control her impulses. When anything was about Jess she totally lost control and she couldn't deal with that! She had never felt this way with Logan. It was 3:00am. She didn't care to tip-toe and even though the pressure in her chest was back, she felt if anything was to escape from her it would be a tear…or two. Rory hated all these feelings.

As she walked to her room she felt a light coming from the living room turn on. She turned around and saw Lorelai in the couch and Paul Anka on the floor beside her. Lorelai didn't have to ask where she was; she was sure she knew and Rory's flushed face confirmed her suspicions. Rory felt embarrassed her mom has to see this person she had turned out to be.

"I left something out…" Lorelai said seriously.

Rory didn't answer or look at her.

"It was no ordinary dump," Lorelai continued, "He'd asked her to marry him and she refused…"

Rory turned around and finally set those tears free. Not only had she been a jerk to Jess, but she had picked on a wound that was really painful and took time to heal. A wound she knew all to well. Now the table had turned and she could actually see the other side.


	4. Tale of Bells and Blues

Hello

**NOTE: Hello. I have decided to upload the real chapter four. Maybe it will help understand chapter 5 a little better. I apologize for any inconvenience. **

**Episode Four: **_**"Tale of Bells and Blues"**_

Lorelai walked over to her mailbox. It was mid afternoon and she wanted to check on Rory. She felt like they really needed to talk, especially after what had happened last night.

"Hey, there neighbor!"

"Dwight!" Lorelai tried not to look annoyed, "You're alive?"

"Of course I am!" he said.

"No, see I…" Lorelai thought explaining would complicate things, "I haven't seen you in quite a while…"

"I've been out of town a lot….for business," he explained.

"Oh, well, it was good to see you…" she tried to escape.

"I just have one favor to ask you…" he begged, she turned around and looked at him, "I'm selling my Oasis and I just wondered if you could email me telling me about the people who are interested in buying it. I wouldn't want someone who wouldn't appreciate the oasis…"

"In the same obsessive way that you do?"

"Exactly!" Dwight's face lit up. He didn't get Lorelai's comment.

"Well, not that is any of my business, but where are you going? I thought you loved it here!"

"I do, and my oasis is just wonderful!" Dwight sighed, "But I met this girl in one of my trips to the Caribbean and we sort of got married and I'm moving!"

"Wow! When was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Last week…"

"That fast?"

"Why?" Dwight asked.

"No, I was just thinking what a lucky girl she must be!" Dwight laughed, "Tell you what Dwight, I'd be glad to keep you posted!"

"Great!" he said taking something out of his pocket, "Here's my card! It was so very nice to meet you Lorelai…"

"You too Dwight!" Lorelai waved as she watched him leave, "Even _he_ got married before me…"

She opened the door and walked directly into Rory's room. Her door was closed. Lorelai knocked but she didn't get an answer.

"Rory?" she knocked again.

"Come in…"

When Lorelai came in she saw Rory sitting on her bed. She didn't seem to be reading or writing or listening to music or anything. She was just sitting there. Lorelai sat beside her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't really know mom!" Rory's voice broke, "I'm sitting here trying to figure out what is wrong with me, but I can't! I didn't feel this….mixed up when I was away!"

"Rory, you've been away and very busy," Lorelai explained, "You didn't have time to sink everything that had happened to you before and you return to what your mind remembers, but though everything is familiar it has changed…"

"How much?"

"Not much, but nevertheless it has…"

"I don't have school anymore, most my friends are busy, I haven't found a job and it's the cliff all over again!" Rory interrupted.

"The cliff?" Lorelai asked but then remembered, "Oh, well, honey, sometimes you have to go make things happen for yourself! You've always known that…"

"Impulsiveness is not my thing," she said sighing.

"Talk to me, Rory…" Lorelai felt sad.

"I went to Philadelphia last night," Rory heard Lorelai sigh, "I went to see Jess and ask him myself what was going on and I was a total jerk to him to the point where he just shouted to me and walked away…"

"What did you say?"

"I don't know," Rory looked at Lorelai, "I told him that friends tell each other stuff and that he wasn't telling and he said it was his personal life, that he stayed out of mine but that _I_ was asking about _his_ and I wanted to know what all the secrecy was about!"

"So? What happened?"

"He told me he was in love…again, and then shouted that he was in the hospital because she was sick…" Rory felt embarrassed to even tell her mother, "Then he walked away…"

Lorelai finally put her bag and the mail down, "I should've just told you what really happened, but I felt that if I told you what Jess went through it would just remind you of your own story with Logan and you'd hurt again…"

"It _did_ remind me of Logan…" Rory began to cry.

"Honey, you just haven't wallowed!" Lorelai said taking her daughter into her arms, "You have to cry Logan out, let all that sadness, anger, and frustration out instead of taking it out on Jess! Just for the record: I am not defending him!"

"I think you're right…" Rory pulled away to look at her, "Mom, it feels as if, with the boyfriends I've had, I've made all the wrong choices."

"I'm sorry it must be a gene," Lorelai smiled, "Neither your dad nor I have been experts on the subject…" Rory chuckled, "Listen Rory, give yourself some time to heal. After that things will just come together…"

"I love you mom…"

"I love you too…"

--

For the next few days the Gilmore Girls where really busy with the preparations for Lorelai's and Luke's wedding. Everyone was excited and the whole town was pitching in. Although they would get married at the inn, the party would be held in the town square. It was a Stars Hollow affair to remember!

"Mom!" Rory shouted as she hurried into the inn.

"I am sorry but you must have confused us for a baseball park…" said Michel who stood behind the counter in the lobby looking at the computer.

"Michel, do you know where mom is?" Rory asked.

"Do I look like I care?" Michel replied while Lorelai came from upstairs.

"What's wrong with you?"

"He's just grumpy cause Celine Dion decided to come to New York, while I was away for my honeymoon!" Lorelai smiled, "Isn't that right Michel?"

"I loathe you…" he said looking straight at her.

"Come on Rory, let's go to a room less filled with love, huh?" Lorelai pushed Rory into the kitchen

"Hey, Rory!" said Sookie.

"Hey, Sookie!" Rory waved.

"Here try some wedding cake!" Sookie offered excitedly, "Help me decide!"

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," Rory took a piece of red velvet cake, "I just got a call from The Hartford Currant and apparently an employee there will be out on maternity leave and they want me to cover for her!"

"Honey that's great!"

"It's really great!" Sookie added.

"I know!" Rory was excited, "And they even said that if I did a good job they might think of giving me a part time there and you know that after that I can become a permanent!"

"Wow! It seems like you've got it all planed out!" Lorelai was happy to see Rory return to her regular self.

"Vaguely…" Rory took a bite of her cake, "This is really good!"

"Isn't it?!" Sookie giggled.

"So when do you start?" Lorelai asked.

"July 1st…" Rory answered.

"Wow…" Sookie gasped, "Rory got a job close to home, Lorelai and Luke are getting married in a day!"

"24 hours?!" Lorelai shouted, "That soon?"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Sookie asked.

"No! No way…I guess I just didn't realize it was that soon!"

Rory and Sookie looked at each other and smiled.

--

"What about this one?" Luke asked. He tried on different tuxes for the big day.

"That one's fine too…" Jess said barely looking out of his book.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated!" Luke was nervous.

"Are you protected?" Jess joked.

"Don't be a wise ass!" Luke was annoyed. Jess chuckled.

"See, that is why _I _had to be your _best_ man Luke," T.J. said trying on a bow tie.

"You just lost points in the swimsuit competition…" Jess teased.

"While Jess is only interested in books, I actually have something fun for us to do tomorrow night!" T.J. smiled.

"If its anything like your bachelor party, count me out…" said Jess returning to his book.

"I'm out too…" Luke mumbled. Jess laughed.

"Hey, listen Jess," Luke said trying out a suit, "Do you think you can go pick April for me? I just have some final detail stuff to go over with Lorelai and…"

"Sure…" he said.

"Oh, good, good…" Luke stared at Jess from the mirror. Ever since he returned last night he had been very quiet.

"Great!" T.J. said wearing a green suit, "Now you're giving him Best Man chores!"

"Jess?"

"Yeah…" Jess didn't look at him. He concentrated on his book.

"You didn't RSVP…" Luke said.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Well, yeah," Luke turned around to see if Jess would look at him now, but he didn't, "I know that is completely ridiculous, but the point of it is to know if the person is coming with anyone else…"

Jess finally looked up, "That looks good! I think we have a winner!"

"Jess…"

"No…" Jess returned to his book.

"No? No to what?" Luke asked.

"It's just me…" Jess looked at him. Luke felt embarrassed to have asked that and he turned to the mirror again.

--

Lorelai sat in Sookie's kitchen still talking and joking when she saw Rory return.

"Rory? I thought you were half way to Lane's?" she asked.

"I didn't get even close! Michel's having trouble with some guests..."

Lorelai didn't give her time to finish when she flew out of the kitchen.

"Not again!" Sookie said.

Rory followed her mother.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, I run this inn…" Lorelai said coming into the lobby.

"Oh, great!" said a young woman in front of Michel; another woman, older, stood next to her.

"What's up Michel?" Lorelai asked highly annoyed at him.

"Maybe I can explain," the young woman said, "I called and made reservations, we're here for the Danes-Gilmore wedding, and the concierge assured me there were rooms available, confirmed it and even gave me a reservation number. Now, at check-in time, he says I don't have a reservation!"

"What's your reservation number?" Lorelai asked to check the computer, "Danes-Gilmore wedding, Michel?"

"12345…" said the woman.

Lorelai turned to look at Michel, "Michel?"

"Alright! I gave her that number but I thought it was a telephone prank!" Michel wailed.

"Michel, why would anyone prank call about actually staying here?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"She said her name was Blue Lavender! I thought that was some kind of cheap detergent fragrance!" he yelled.

"It's _Lander_! L-A-N-D-E-R!" the woman spelled.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Lander," Lorelai said, "We _do _have rooms available, but only two…"

"They looked at each other. "We'll take them I guess…" said the older woman.

"Great! They're yours and first night's on us!" Lorelai smiled at them as she checked them in.

"Thank you, we won't be staying for very long…"

"So, you said you where here for the Danes-Gilmore wedding?" Loreali asked.

"That's right! I'm Courtney Stuart," the older woman introduced herself giggling. She was tall and blonde, "You are?"

"I'm the Gilmore part of the Danes-Gilmore wedding; I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter and maid of honor, Rory…"

"Hi," Rory smiled.

"I'm Bluebell, though I really go by Blue!" she laughed, "But you've already heard that!"

"Well, how are you related to my wedding?"

"We're with the band!!" Blue said.

"A Mr. Luke Danes hired us…" Courtney explained, "We've already been to the town square so we know where to set up and everything! It's beautiful!!"

"Since we're meeting with you and Mr. Danes tonight it'd be cool if we could just rest up now…" Blue said and Courtney agreed.

"Of course! Rory could you give me the keys to room six and eight?" Lorelai asked and Rory went to get them, "Here you go the rooms are just upstairs. Enjoy your stay…"

"Thanks…" they smiled as they walked away.

"Weird name…" Lorelai said to Rory, "I thought you had to be a Spice Girl to ridiculously name your kids…"

"Actually I met a girl named Lemon once…" Rory smiled.

--

"The day is _finally _here!" Lorelai was thrilled it was, but she didn't like the stress her mother gave to the word 'finally', "I thought I'd never see you…"

"Get married!" Lorelai interrupted annoyed, "We know mom…"

Rory looked at them. Lorelai fixed her hair while standing in front of the mirror all dressed in white. Emily picked Lorelai's veil.

"I was going to say: 'I thought I'd never see you walking down the isle, all dress in white," she proceeded to put Lorelai's veil on her, "And looking so beautiful…" Emily's voice broke out, though she didn't cry; she smiled.

Lorelai exhaled and felt a little like crying, "Thanks mom…"

"We better hurry up, the ceremony is about to start…" said Rory handing Lorelai her bouquet of flowers, "Are you ready?"

"Definitely!" Lorelai answered.

"Everything is ok!" Zach came in saying, "Not to worry, we can start the wedding now!"

"What do you mean? I thought we were waiting for Lorelai?" asked Emily.

"So did I!" said Lorelai.

"Oh, I thought Lane told you?" Zach asked.

"What, Zach?" Lorelai was getting worried.

"We couldn't find the Best Man and Luke didn't want to start without him, but…"

"What?!" Lorelai grabbed Zach's arms, "What do you mean Jess is missing and Luke won't start without him?!"

"Jess?" Emily asked, "That rude guy you brought to dinner once?" she asked Rory and Rory nodded, "_He's _the best man?!"

"Mom, can we not get into this now, please?"

"Dude, it's alright!" Zach said setting himself free from her grasp, "He's here and now we're just waiting for the bride!"

Lorelai sighed.

"Now, look what you've done! She looks all flushed!" Emily wailed, "A bride never looks flushed!"

"Just calm down and breathe…" Rory ordered, "Now we got a wedding to go to!"

--

Rory was so happy she was finally walking down the isle for her mother's wedding. The wedding march began and Rory could only imagine how Lorelai felt. April was up first, then her, then Lorelai and her grandfather. Rory only hoped she could pull herself together, for the first face she saw as she walked down the isle was Jess's.

All throughout the ceremony Rory couldn't help but stare at him. He was there but seemed as distracted as she was. For whatever reason, she couldn't find what Jess was looking at. She did feel as if she would go crazy if she didn't. He caught her staring and smiled at her. After that Jess concentrated on the actual ceremony; Rory, not so much.

--

It had been a beautiful ceremony and a humorous one too, for when the couple was declared husband and wife, before all the clapping a wave of "_finally's_" was heard; one of them coming from the happy bride.

"Rory!" Lorelai called.

"Finally!" Rory teased as she hugged her mom, "Welcome to the family Luke, officially I mean!"

"Thanks Rory!" Luke smiled.

While they congratulated the bride and groom, Rory looked around her; she looked for _him_. But as Liz came over to congratulate them, Rory's blue eyes found Jess. He walked into the inn's back entrance. There under the door frame stood a woman. He stood in front of her and then walked inside.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, "Where are you going? The car's this way!"

"I forgot something!" she yelled back and hurried into the inn.

She almost went inside when she realized Jess and that woman where only behind the door. She didn't know when she became a spy, but this sure was a lot of detective work.

"What's up Nancy Drew?" Rory hadn't realized Lane had followed.

"Shshshshs!"

"What?" Lane whispered, "Who are we spying on?"

Rory pointed to the inside. Jess stood in front of this girl with black hair and a blue streak. Lane didn't know who she was; Rory remembered her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I don't know…" she answered.

"Does your family know you're here?"

"Does it matter?" she chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" he seemed angry.

"Lighten up, dude!" she smiled and turned her back at him, "I'm not a little girl!"

Jess grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She struggled to set free.

"Then stop acting like one!" he ordered her and after staring at her, he kissed her.

Rory and Lane turned around and stood behind the walls.

"That's _her_!" Lane was surprised, "She doesn't look mysterious enough unless it's a Kurt Cobain-Courtney Love kind of romance!" Lane laughed, "Rory?"

"It's Blue!" she said, turning again to see Jess and Blue still kissing.


	5. Say it Out Loud

Episode 5: "Say it Out loud"

**NOTE: So, don't worry if you find my writing confusing. Trust me, I have a good reason to write this as I have up until now.**

**Episode 5: **_**"Say it Out loud"**_

He really didn't like it when she felt her letting go.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"I'm…"

"Well, well, well," T.J. interrupted, "The wedding at a hold for the best man and the best man's eating a great hunk of meat!"

"What do you want T.J.?" asked Jess annoyed.

"I wanted to be Luke's best man, but it's too late now!" T.J. scoffed, "Chose you over me and now _I_ am letting him suffer with the worst best man possible, cause he hurt my feelings, he really did…"

"Is that all you came to say?" Jess grew more annoyed. Blue giggled.

"Who's this fine lady?" T.J. asked running his hand through his hair.

"None of your business!" Jess said

"I'm Blue…"

"Why so down in the dumps? Weren't you just kissing him?" T.J. made Blue laugh.

"T.J.! What do you want?"

"We're about to leave for the party were the bridal sect have to do an entrance! So guess what?"

"I'll be there in a minute…" Jess waved him off.

"You don't expect me to return out there with out you?!" T.J.'s eyes widened, "Lorelai's furious!"

Jess sighed, "Alright!"

He began to walk away, though he couldn't take his eyes off her. He pushed T.J. away and just before leaving he turned back and kissed her. He had to; he just had to. Soon, Jess followed T.J. into the limo where he guessed they waited for him.

"Where were you?!" Luke shouted as soon as Jess closed the door.

"Bathroom…" Jess answered.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Yup…"

"Well you sure take very long!" Rory stared at him angrily.

"Have you ever worn a suit?" Jess asked Rory.

"Try a wedding dress!" Lorelai said and everyone turned silent.

"Today is supposed to be a happy day, so let us all be happy!"

"T.J., what are you doing in the front seat?" Luke asked surprised to see him.

"I wanted to come along and fulfill my runner up best man duties…" T.J. said.

"There's no such thing!" added Jess taking his book out.

"We're halfway to the town square! It won't take us more than three minutes to actually get there and you're reading a book?!" Rory was angry.

"Yup…" Jess looked at her and then back at his book.

"Would everyone just put on happy faces?" T.J. said loudly, "I bet you regret not choosing me as your best man, eh, Luke?" he added in his normal voice tone.

"You know T.J.'s right…" Luke tried to make amends, "Jess is here and after this he won't _ever_ have to be anyone's best man again! The bride can be fashionably late, plus we weren't really too late cause Rory forgot something and we waited for her"

"You know, you're right!" Lorelai said, "It's our wedding day…"

"Finally…" faked coughed T.J.

"Did you _say _something, T.J.?" Lorelai asked.

"I got something suck in my throat…"

--

As soon as the bride and groom came out and we're presented as Mr. and Mrs. Luke Danes, the music started to play. It was a nice romantic ballad inviting the bride and groom to their first dance. Up on stage was Blue. Jess watched her. Luke watched Jess. Lorelai watched Rory. Rory watched Blue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess walked towards Luke.

"Well, I didn't think you'd mind, plus they are really good and I had totally forgotten that I'd told Lorelai I'd handle the band…"

"Ok, why would she put _you_ in charge of music, Quincy?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"I took half of the wedding to do list and there it was! How long are you planning to hide it?" Luke asked.

"That is not your business, Luke!"

"Well, you _made_ it my business, Jess!" Luke lost his patience, "Now they are here and there is nothing you can do about it so just chose what you're…gonna…do about it…"

"You just said there was nothing I could do" Jess walked away from him and backstage was. He felt his palms sweating when he saw Courtney and Blue talking to one another.

"Jesse!" shouted Courtney.

"Please don't call me that…" Jess said seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Blue asked smiling, "You have a song petition? Or maybe you just want to dance The Macarena?"

"I want to introduce you to some…people…" Jess was embarrassed.

"Really?" Courtney asked, "Us?"

"I think he meant, _me_, Court…" Blue bit her lower lip.

"Oh, so it's _that_ serious…" Courtney squealed, "Oh, I got to tell everyone!"

"Don't Courtney!" Blue ordered, "Jess hasn't even said as _what_ he's introducing me to _whom_?"

"It doesn't matter if you're going to change the title…" Jess stared at her staring at him, "Are you coming or not?" Blue was silent. Jess grew impatient, "Blue!" he sighed.

"Alright!" she said standing up, "But note that I didn't put much thought to it…"

Jess smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and followed him out.

"Yeah, I can't go…" Courtney shouted at them, "Thanks anyways…"

--

Jess was practically sprinting as he pulled Blue behind him. He wanted to get this over with, with less fuss as possible. After all this _was_ Stars Hollow. He suddenly felt a pulling back.

"Stop!"

"What?" Jess yelled, "You keep doing this! Changing your mind! What is the matter with you?!"

"Uh, _you_ are pulling me!" Blue said holding her hand with the other, "And why are we running?"

"I just don't want to take too much attention! It _is_ Luke's wedding!"

"Jess, if you don't really want to do this, you don't have to…" she smiled at him, "I mean _I'm _not asking you too! Just, let's leave things as they are…"

"I don't want things as they are and you know that!"

"Do you even _know_ what you want Jess?"

Jess stared at her, grabbed her arm and resumed him pulling her over the party. Unfortunately for him, Luke, Lorelai, Liz and T.J. were not alone: Rory, April, Sookie, Lane, Mrs. Kim, Babbette, Ms. Patty, Emily and Richard where there as well. He should just turn back! But just when he turned around he ran into Blue who he had been pulling. Their heads knocked into each other's causing most everyone to look their way. April laughed.

"Oh, God!" Emily exclaimed.

"Good heavens, are you alright!" Richard asked Blue and he pulled up a chair for her.

"You bleeding?" Luke asked Jess.

"I don't think so…" Jess answered.

"Funny," Rory chuckled, "For a minute there I thought you two were going to _kiss_"

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Jess answered, sure now that she had seen them.

"Yeah, why would Jess kiss the singer?" Liz scoffed and laughed.

"Yeah…" T.J. laughed, "Wait a minute! He already has! He was making out with her when I went to find him back at the inn! She's the sad one!"

Jess looked at Blue.

"Liz," Jess began, "I don't know why the hell I'm going to do this, but I guess I could say cause he told me so…" Jess pointed at Luke.

Luke shrugged his shoulders.

"That makes me feel _so_ comfortable…" Blue added as she put a cup of ice on her forehead, brought by Mrs. Kim.

"This is…"

"Swelling!" Blue interrupted Jess as she looked at her forehead with a small mirror.

"Just keep the ice on!" Mrs. Kim ordered.

"What is it Jess?" Liz asked but got no answer.

"Oh, for God's sakes!" Luke lost his patience, "Liz this is Blue; Blue this is Liz; Blue this is everyone, everyone this is Blue! And yes her name is really Blue!"

There were various hello's.

"Blue: Liz is Jess's mom! Liz: Blue is Jess's girlfriend!" Luke finished.

"Not to worry!" said Mrs. Kim, "The bump will make her come to her senses!"

Lane, April, Rory and Lorelai laughed.

"Now why in the world would she want _him_?" Emily said.

"Jess?" Liz said, "Really? This is your girlfriend?"

"It's nice to meet you…" Blue walked over to Liz, putting her ice cup down to say hello.

"Keep the ice on!" Mrs. Kim shouted.

"Oh, my God!" Liz laughed, "This is so great!"

"I thought your girlfriend was sick?" Rory asked.

"Blue this is Rory, she's…"

"We've already met!" Blue smiled, "Hi, Rory!"

"Hey…" Rory said seriously before turning her head away.

Blue looked at her and then at Jess, "Oh!" she giggled, "An ex-girlfriend!"

Rory looked at her surprised.

"What?" Blue asked, "What did I say?"

"Jess has a girlfriend?" Sookie asked Lane and she nodded.

"The town still hasn't recovered from the shock of Kirk having one!" Ms. Patty chuckled at Babbette's words.

Liz still laughed, "Well, Blue this is my husband T.J. and over there is our daughter Doula, she's almost two, and this is April's, she's Luke's daughter!"

"Hi…" April said.

"Hi…" Blue smiled.

"This is all the family, really…" Liz explained, before bursting into laughter, "Well, Lorelai and Rory and Lorelai's parents! I guess we're all family now, right?"

T.J. put his arm around Emily's shoulder, "Who _are_ you?!" she wailed pushing his arm off.

Rory looked at everyone neighboring Blue. She was nothing special, she thought. She wasn't very tall, her hair was black and it had a ridiculous blue streak. However, everyone seemed to be intrigued by her, asking them questions they barely answered and wondering how she could be with Jess; Rory herself couldn't understand! No one knew him as well as she did!

"Who would have thought huh?" Lane said to Rory, "I give it two months, before she discovers what a screw up he is, but not before he runs out on her as he's been known to do!"

Sookie laughed.

"Who knows? Life's kinda tricky!" Lorelai added

--

The night arose and it turned cold. Although she had said goodbye to her mother about two hours ago, Rory sat in the gazebo wondering how drastically her life would change or how normal everything was to remain. She really didn't plan this encounters, but she saw Jess walking her way.

"May I?" he asked pointing to a spot on her bench.

"Sure…" she said looking down, "Where's Blue?"

"Halfway to Philadelphia I believe…"

"Wasn't she spending the night?"

"She just got out of the hospital," Jess explained, "She didn't want to stay far away too long…"

"What did she have?" Rory was curious.

Jess sighed, "Some kind of virus or bacteria or something like it. Her immune system had trouble detecting it, therefore trouble healing it. It was a pretty complex case. She seems to be cured now, though she has to take care of herself, especially what she eats… "

"Good to know she's ok…"

Again there was an awkward silence Rory wished didn't appear. Their eyes met for the longest minute before they looked away. Their eyes met again, only this time it made them laugh.

"Why keep it a mystery Jess?" Rory asked.

"The truth?" he asked her and she nodded, "I was ready for the next step, for our families to meet, you know…but things didn't turn out that way so I got self conscious about our relationship since then…" Rory was silent, "I assume you know…"

"I do and I know how it feels like and it's just awful!" Rory felt she had to get it out of her, "Logan asked me to marry him and even though I loved him I just wasn't ready! I mean I'm still not ready! There are about a million things I'd like to do! And we're young you know? What's the rush?"

Jess chuckled, "I guess you're right…"

"That didn't sound very convincing…" Rory chuckled, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I guess not," Jess smiled at her and then turned his look onto the streets, "I had made up my mind that when you meet someone who makes you feel…different…you suddenly don't want to do those million things alone…"

"I guess that's fair…" Rory exhaled sharply.

"You had your reasons to refuse; Blue had her reasons to refuse…"

Rory looked at him. She felt like she wanted to hold him close and make his pain go away. Instead she just put her hand in his.

"Maybe the right person hasn't come…" she said looking into the streets.

"Maybe," Jess said sitting up and taking her hand in his.


	6. Kudos to You

Episode Six: "Kudos to You"

**Episode Six: **_**"Kudos to You"**_

Jess couldn't get Rory out of his mind. He couldn't believe that one look at her could change what he had been sure he felt for Blue. It had been nearly two years since he last saw her and after her confession to still love Logan he had convinced himself that their story was over. Tonight after two weeks from the wedding he found himself driving through Stars Hollow. The mailbox marked "Gilmore" was accompanied by a familiar kind of feeling he thought he'd never feel again. He got out of his car and knocked on her window.

"Jess?" Rory was surprised to see him standing in the dark, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you something?"

"Do you want to come in?"

"No. Rory, do you think our story is really finished?"

"What do you mean?" Rory was confused.

"Are you satisfied with how everything ended? Did we make amends? Is the chapter closed? Did we make it to a happy ending?" Jess seemed frustrated.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Rory felt a little embarrassed.

"Just answer me…" Jess and Rory stared, "Please…"

--

"You'll never believe it!" squealed Liz as she came into the diner the next day.

"Probably not…" answered Luke uninterested.

"I am just so excited big brother!" she insisted, "I tell you! I mean, you'd be excited too!"

"Why don't you just tell me Liz?"

"Guess who'll be arriving to Stars Hollow today?" Liz sing-sang.

"I give up…" Luke didn't give it any thought.

"The Landers!" Liz stared at him and smiled.

"The Landers?" Luke looked at her. Lorelai came into the diner, "Blue's family?"

Liz nodded.

"What about them?" Lorelai asked walking behind the counter and serving herself some coffee.

"I invited them a few days ago and they arrive today!" Liz giggled, "I really want to meet them!"

"That's great!" Loreali said helping herself to a doughnut before sitting on a stool.

"Well, does Jess know?" Luke asked.

"I called him," Liz said, "By the way Lorelai, I told them they could stay at the inn I hope you don't mind!"

At that moment Jess came from upstairs. He had decided to spend the night last night.

"Uh, sure…" Lorelai looked at Luke and then turned at Jess, "So how many rooms will they need Jess?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jess didn't understand.

"I thought you'd be coming with them?" said Luke, "When did you get here?"

"Last night," Jess was confused, "Am I missing something here?"

He then turned his glance outside to see an RV and a black pick-up truck with horns pass by the diner. His eyes widened. Rory came inside.

"Hey!" she smiled, "Did you see that?" she took a sip out of Lorelai's coffee, "Guess you have guests, they were headed straight for the inn!"

--

Luke, Liz, Lorelai and Rory hurried to the inn on foot following Jess.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jess was furious.

"What? I thought you said you'd told him!" Luke asked Liz.

"I said I called," said Liz.

"Isn't that kind of the same Liz?" Lorelai asked.

"He never answered!" Liz wailed.

"You're supposed to yell 'surprise'" Rory mumbled to her mother.

As soon as they arrived to the Dragonfly there where a bunch of people in the lobby dealing with a frantic Michel.

"Ah! There she is!" Michel yelled, "Lorelai! You deal with the Hillbillies!" He scoffed and stormed off angrily.

"Great service…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Jess!" Blue giggled as she hurried to him.

"Luke!" yelled a red haired woman.

"Cheyenne…" Luke smiled and went over to say hello.

"OK…" Lorelai looked at Rory and walked to the front desk, "So, rooms?"

"We need five…" said a snobbish woman.

"Um, Lorelai this is…"

"Bluebell!" the old lady interrupted, "Formalities come _after_ we've freshen up!"

"Freshen up?!" yelled an old man dressed as a cowboy, "What the hell does that mean anyways?!"

"You know what?" said the woman Luke called Cheyenne, "Give us fifteen minutes after check in and we'll be ready!"

Once they had been all checked in and proceeded to unpack, Lorelai sat with Jess, Luke, Liz and Rory at the dinning room.

"I didn't think they were so many!" Liz was surprised, "Are you sure they're all family?"

"Yes they are!" Jess was annoyed, "And they are not your average family!"

"Hey!" Sookie came from the kitchen, "You guys having lunch here?"

"Probably later," Lorelai replied, "Jess's girlfriend and her family are here…"

"Oh!" Sookie squealed, "I didn't know it was _this_ serious…"

"Makes two of us…" Jess whispered loud enough for Rory and Luke to hear it.

"Look, Jess is right, these people are not your typical family…"

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted him, "Your scaring me…"

"What does he mean?" Sookie asked and Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey there ya'll!" yelled Courtney as they came down the stairs.

Rory looked at Jess as he stood up to receive his girlfriend.

"Jake, go get Buck…" ordered Gabriella, "It's nice to see you again!"

"I'll be in the kitchen…" Sookie whispered as she left.

"Nice to see you too!" smiled Lorelai, "To meet you all really!"

"Hi! I'm Jess's mother!" Liz said shaking hands with Gabriella.

"I'm Blue's aunt…" Gabriella smiled.

"And I'm Cheyenne, Blue's older sister…" Cheyenne shook hands with Liz.

Luke chuckled.

"Mom!" wailed Blue.

"Nice little joke Cheyenne…" said the old lady seriously, "I'm Isolde Deutch, nice to meet you…"

"I thought it was very funny," said a man who held hands with Courtney, "I'm Ben Lander, Blue's dad…"

"He's my husband!" Courtney said as Ben extended his hand into the air. Quickly Luke grabbed it.

"Nice to see you again, Ben…"

"Oh yeah, he's blind!" Courtney laughed.

"So, Isolde is mother to daddy and Aunt Gaby and my Uncle Andy who's not here yet, and these are Jazz and Roz, they're my grandparents…" Blue smiled.

"Really?" Liz asked staring at the black couple, "How can that be?"

"Liz!" Jess was embarrassed.

"We help raise these girls!" Roz smiled putting each of his arms on Cheyenne and Blue.

"And it is one tough, never ending job!" Jaz smiled pushing her hair from her face.

"We're really mixed!" Blue smiled.

"These are wonderful people, really!" Luke assured, trying to make the whole situation less awkward.

"And I'm Buck McClean and whatever they said about me is not true!" said the cowboy, "I had never been up north, but I would have come if I knew they had such beautiful women!" Buck kissed Lorelai's hand.

"Daddy!" wailed Cheyenne.

"You guys remember my son Jake?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes!" Lorelai said turning away from Buck, "He's the genius with an IQ of 140!"

Jake smiled and blushed.

"Why don't we all have lunch?" Jess suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jazz said smiling.

"Lorelai," called Isolde, "My youngest son will be joining us later on, please send him to my room?"

"Sure, don't worry about it!" said Lorelai trying not to laugh at Cheyenne who mimicked her.

--

Both Rory and Lorelai were surprised Jess would fall for a girl like Blue, who was so obviously close to her mixed family. After lunch Lorelai suggested they go for a walking tour of Stars Hollow. Only Ben, Cheyenne and Blue joined them.

"So, how old were you when you had Rory? If you don't mind my asking"

Lorelai was glad that Cheyenne brought that up. She knew there were about a million teenage moms out there, but she had never been close enough to one.

"No, I don't mind…" Lorelai was a little embarrassed, "Sixteen…"

Cheyenne chuckled, "What's _your_ story sister?"

Lorelai smiled, "Rebellious socialite, never agreed to marrying Rory's dad, ran away from home and raised my kid the best I could…"

"Well kudos to you!" Cheyenne said, "I don't really know what that means, but Blue says it all the time!"

Lorelai laughed, "What's yours?"

"Perfect family portrait!" Cheyenne got serious, "Mother died, father promiscuously dated, I wanted to feel independent, asked my best friend in the world and we got stuck with Blue!"

"So Jazz and Roz?"

"Well, there's a lot of pride down south, so he threw me out, Isolde held Ben captive and I worked as a singer in their jazz club and that's the story…"

"So everyone's here just to meet the parents?" Lorelai smiled.

"No, we've been living together for 16 years now," Cheyenne chuckled, "You see, Ben eventually found me with the help of Charlie, his best friend, and he moved in, though Ben's actions caused his younger brother Andrew years of boarding school in London…"

"Really!?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Isolde is…." Cheyenne took a deep breath, "I can't describe her!"

"Try Emily!" Lorelai said and Cheyenne looked at her confused, "My mother…"

"Ah, so anyways, we decided to make a band and travel the globe, Roz couldn't really keep the business going. Soon enough my daddy joined us, sorry and completely done with high society's rules. He financed our touring, Blue was born and Andy decided to study in Oxford. Isolde joined us, cause she was lonely, Gabriella had married, but after four years of marriage and Jake, her husband died in a terrible accident and she joined us. Soon enough, Ben found Courtney, don't ask me where, and here we are!"

"Wow! That's like from right out of a book!" Lorelai was shocked.

"Isn't it?" Cheyenne laughed, "I'll call it: 'Kudos'! It's really my favorite word!"

--

Jess walked in complete and utter silence between his ex-girlfriend and his actual girlfriend. He tried to figure out how the hell he got himself into this situation: almost two years ago it was all over with Rory after her visit, five months after that, Blue came to work at the publisher and today, 618 days after that, he stood between them wishing it was 619 days before this one.

"The saying goes: 'penny for your thoughts' but I'd give much more than that to get any of you talking!" Blue broke the silence.

"I am sorry, I'm just thinking…" Rory said softly.

"Me too…" Jess said looking at Rory.

"About that book you've been working on?" Blue asked him.

"You're working on another book?!" Rory said excitedly, "Is it a sequel to your first one?"

"He won't give me any details! Maybe you'll get lucky!" Blue added.

"It's really not that big a deal and I'm kinda stuck…" he admitted with a smile on his face.

"Rory," Blue turned to talk to her, "Jess told me you wrote! Anything I've read?"

"Well…"

"Probably not!" Jess answered for her, "She's a reporter, so what Rory writes is probably publish in the boring pages, not Sunday comics you read..."

"He's just angry cause I haven't read his book!" Blue explained..

"You really should!" Rory turned to look at Jess, "He's a great writer and I enjoyed it very much!"

"Blue's not into reading…" Jess blushed.

"I read," she said, "Not as obsessively as you, but I do!"

Suddenly Rory felt weird, almost as if she was bonding with her ex's current, "Um, I got to go…"

"So soon?" Blue wailed, "But we were having fun!"

"I really should go," Rory insisted, "It was nice to see you and your family…"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around then?" Blue waved and Rory waved back shyly.

Jess watched Rory leave, "What was _that_ all about, huh?!"

"What do you mean?"

"If she didn't want to talk or stay she didn't have to!" he was angry, "No one wants to hear this much nonsense all the time! And what is it with you inviting her to walk with us?!"

"I was being polite," Blue was confused, "She seems worth while and fun!"

"Just because she's from _my_ past doesn't give you any right to act as if you were friends!"

"What's so wrong about Rory and me becoming friends?" Blue didn't understand his anger.

"It's not a popularity contest Blue! Jeez!" Jess walked away angrily not noticing that Luke watched the scene from afar.

--

"Something wrong Luke?" Ben asked, "Cause if it is, I'll need a detailed description!"

Luke didn't even laugh at Ben's joke. How could he describe to Ben what he had seen if what he saw he didn't like.

--

Rory remembered Paris had emailed her new address; today was as good day as any to pay her a visit.

"Rory?!" Paris was surprised, "What are you doing here?!"

"Paris!" Rory hugged her, "I didn't think I'd miss you but I _did_!"

"Rory?"

"Doyle!"

"Why Gilmore! Come in, come in!" Doyle invited her in.

Paris closed the door behind them, "Don't mind the boxes, Doyle and I have barely unpacked…"

"Yeah? How are things going for you guys?"

"We're good," Paris smiled.

"I proposed!" Doyle said grabbing Paris's waist.

"But wedding will have to wait until after graduating from grad school!" Paris was quick to add.

"So it might happen sometime next spring?" Doyle chuckled excitedly, "Why don't you join us for diner Rory?"

"I'd love to!" Rory smiled.

"Good, you can help us unpack!" Paris said walking through a door.

--

"Ugh! I always knew you couldn't trust Huntzberger!" Paris said angrily.

"But you two seemed so in love!" added Doyle.

"Yeah…" sighed Rory. The evening had been perfect, until Paris brought up Logan. "I should probably get going…"

"You can't leave _now_!" Doyle stopped her, "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"You know, you're better off without him!" Paris said convinced, "Kudos!"

"I didn't notice it rained so much," Rory preferred to ignore her.

"If you don't mind the floor with a few blankets, you can spend the night…" Doyle said.

"I don't mean to intrude…" Rory admitted.

"Rory!" Paris took her serious tone, "Unless you want to be a number in a percentage of car accidents caused by bad weather and lack of good judgment, you're staying!"

--

Rory entered a small guest room, "Thank you so much Paris! I am so sorry for barging in like this…"

"Rory!" Paris yelled before calming down, "It's been real good to see you…"

Rory smiled as she and Paris hugged.

It was now 3:35 am and Rory didn't feel a bit tired. She looked around the room she was in. It too had boxes everywhere. She didn't mind sleeping on blankets on the floor, but every time she moved crippled newspaper interrupted her thoughts. She decided to remove the newspaper from her head.

Rory rested her head this time to silence, but she still wasn't sleepy. She decided to read the newspaper page she had pushed away. Amazingly enough it was two weeks old. The picture on that page was familiar. It was Logan! He smiled holding a glass of champagne in his hand and a blonde woman in the other. So this was _her_. Rory read under the picture:

"_Logan Huntzbeger and his fiancée, Greek heiress, Aglaia Athanasiadis"._

Fiancée? Rory turned to the heading of the report: _"Huntzberger- Athanasiadis Engagement"_.

Rory stared at the second picture, where Logan and his girlfriend kissed with her hand conveniently placed on his face showing a huge rock that made the newspaper page seem heavier. Soon, she felt her tears flowing down. That was probably the first night after her break up with Logan that Rory cried herself to sleep.


	7. Common Sense for the Unsuspecting

Chapter 7: "Common Sense for the Unsuspecting"

**Chapter 7: **_**"Common Sense for the Unsuspecting"**_

Rory prolonged her return home as long as she could. She stopped in New Haven for a cup of coffee and to try and pull herself together. Lately she hadn't been too in control of herself and she hated it. This small café reminded her of the ones she passed by while in London with Logan. Logan. Rory looked down at her coffee and sighed.

The little bell on top of the door pulled her from her memories as she watched a man walk in. He carried a duffle bag and a small suitcase, wore a baseball hat and carried a jacket. He seemed so nervous it almost looked as if he was shaking.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a waitress trying to flirt.

"A—A map?" he looked at her.

"Are you alright? You're not having a heart attack are you?"

"Well, I am a little shaken," the waitress's joke went right by him, "I am a bit lost and I crashed my car into a tree…"

"I'll get you some tea…"

"Tea's good" he smiled at the waitress before she left.

Just before turning serious he took a look around him and saw her. Rory smiled.

--

"Lorelai?" Jess came into the inn, hurrying to the front desk.

"Jess?" Lorelai was surprised as she signaled Sookie.

"Have you seen Rory? I need to talk to her…" Jess was eager.

"No," Lorelai scoffed, "But saw Blue having breakfast outside!"

"I've been looking for her! Please tell her I need to talk to her!" Jess began to walk away.

Sookie looked at Lorelai estranged.

"Wait! Jess!" Lorelai got his attention, "Rory's not here, but maybe I can help?"

"Thanks, but I'll wait until she comes back…" Jess was serious.

"I don't know when she'll be back? Might take a while…" Lorelai insisted.

"That's alright," Jess smiled and left.

"What do you think he's up to?" Sookie asked.

"I rather not think…" Lorelai exhaled sharply.

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai shrugged, "Isolde! Good Morning!"

"I wanted to talk to you about having an engagement party for my granddaughter!" Isolde smiled.

"Wow! It's _that_ serious?!" Sookie said, "Oh! I'm Sookie!"

"Sookie's our chef and co-owner of the inn…" Lorelai added.

"Wonderful to meet you!"

"Lorelai!"

"Mom?!" Lorelai was startled, "What are you doing here? I thought you and dad where at Martha's Vineyard?"

"We have returned Lorelai," Emily seemed entertained. She was busy trying to figure out who the woman at the counter was.

"Oh!" Lorelai scoffed, "Mom, this is…"

"Isolde Deutch!" Emily exclaimed loudly. Isolde and Sookie turned to look at her.

"You know each other?" Lorelai asked.

"She is Isolde Deutch! The ballroom champion!"

"It's nice to meet a fan…" Isolde smiled. Cheyenne came in.

"I'm Emily Gilmore!"

"You're Lorelai's mother?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Cheyenne, not important…" Cheyenne and Lorelai smiled at one another.

"I can't believe _this_ is where I finally met you!" Emily was very excited.

"It's a wonderful place, but if you'll excuse me I need to plan my granddaughter's party…"

"Party?" Cheyenne said and Isolde ignored her, "What party?"

"The engagement party!" said Sookie.

Cheyenne scoffed.

"Oh! She won't oppose Cheyenne!" Isolde was quick to defend herself.

"You should speak with her!" Cheyenne insisted, "To them both!"

"Oh, it'll be a surprise for them!" Isolde said, "You're either in or out!"

"Engagement parties have as much protocol importance as the ceremony itself!" Emily voiced her opinion, "If you don't mind the intrusion I know wonderful people who could make this as unforgettable as…"

"Their reactions!" Cheyenne interrupted.

"Perfect!" Isolde said, "Lorelai, hold the 13th! Your mother and I have a lot to do!"

Cheyenne and Lorelai stood stunned as the two ladies made their way out.

--

Rory's heart pounded hard as she watched the man walk over; his blue eyes stuck on hers making her blush.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

He coughed, "I um—I—I never do this, but, um…I was—I mean, if you…I wondered…"

"Yeah?"

"Could I maybe," he took a deep breath, "Use your phone?"

He pointed to her cel-phone on the table.

"Uh, sure!" Rory scoffed and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" he began to search through his pockets, "No, No, No!"

"Is something wrong?" Rory asked.

"I lost the number! _Now, _I'm screwed!" he gasped and looked at her, "I am so sorry, miss!"

"Oh, it's ok…" Rory didn't mean to chuckle.

"I'm not from here, well, I am technically, but not really…" she looked confused, "I am sorry to have disturbed you…"

"It's alright, really!" Rory smiled, "I'm Rory"

"I'm Andrew…" Rory shook his hand.

"Do you need any help?"

"No! Um, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Hartford from here, would you?"

"Hartford? You're not too far!" she smiled.

Andrew chuckled, "That's great news!" he then turned serious, "Any buses to get there? I—I crashed my car and the rental agency wouldn't lend me another, it's not the first time this has happened…or second…"

"Well there are buses so you can take one!" Rory felt as if talking to a child.

"You are an angel!" he smiled, "What was your name again?"

"Rory…" Rory wanted to laugh.

"Rory!" he began to walk away, "I'm not all that good with names…or faces…or…"

"Watch out!" Rory was too late for Andrew had bumped into the waitress who brought him tea.

Apologizing half a million times, Andrew got down on the floor and helped her clean it. Rory looked down at him and smiled; it was all too pitiful.

"Andrew, why don't you let me drive you to Hartford?" she asked, "It's on my way so its really no trouble"

"I wouldn't want to put you out of your way…" Andrew barely paid attention as he tried to dry off.

"It's on my way," Rory repeated, "I can take you if you want…" she walked towards him.

"No—No I couldn't…"

"It really is on my way!" Rory thought her patience was being tested.

"I don't need to get to Hartford exactly as much as a place near it…" he explained.

"Where?'

"Something about stars…I can't remember!" he was stunned, "I should have said yes when…"

"Stars Hollow?" Rory was surprised.

"Stars Hollow? Yeah, I think that is what that place is called! Any buses from Hartford to there?"

"Even better!" Rory was glad to help, "I'll show you to my car!"

--

Jess sat writing at the diner when his vision became obstructed.

"Guess who?!"

"Blue…" he sighed, Luke watched, "I'm not in the mood…"

"Why do you hate me?" she sat next to him.

Both Jess and Luke stared at her speechless.

"What? It was a joke…" Blue chuckled, "I came to tell you something…"

"Can this wait?" Jess asked.

"Are you doing anything better?" Luke said and Jess closed his notebook.

"Mom told me that grandma is preparing this surprise engagement party for us both…"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Jess interrupted, "Did you try to stop her?!"

"I'm not supposed to know remember?"

"Well you do!"

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" Blue turned angry, "Seriously! Just tell me!"

"Jess!" Luke interrupted, "I think it's a good idea!"

Jess scoffed angrily. Blue stormed off.

"What are you trying to do, huh?!" Luke asked Jess.

"I asked her to marry me _once_ and she denied!" Jess explained.

"Then you should have explained to the Landers that Blue said no!" Luke said.

"This is not your problem, Luke!" Jess gathered his things.

"I will not let you hurt her again!" Luke yelled.

"You and the Southern army!"

"I didn't mean Blue…"

Jess and Luke stared.

--

Rory tried not to look at Andrew. He was so nervous to be riding with her it really just urged her to laugh.

"Are you British?" she finally asked.

"Not everyone can make my mixed accent," he mumbled, "No, although I lived there most of my life. Only came here for high school and then chose to leave for Oxford…"

"Wow, Oxford University?" Rory was astounded.

"I studied, History and Modern Languages with just a hint of Linguistics…"

"That's quite a mouthful…"

They chuckled, "What I really love is food! I--I mean cooking it! But my mother was already crushed with my decision to study History in Oxford so I kept that to myself. Wouldn't want her death hanging on my shoulders!"

"What do you mean?" Rory was intrigued by him.

"Well, my father died before my mother could get to tell him she was pregnant with me—terrible car accident—so that alone wrecked her! Then a month later my brother fesses up having a pregnant girlfriend and despite my mother's effort, he ran away shortly after I was born, so she sent me to boarding school when I was seven—she didn't want me following _his_ footsteps—I returned for my sisters wedding and decided to study high school here, but soon after high school she sent me to Oxford where I broke her heart studying what I did…"

"Wow…" Rory felt sorry for him.

"She didn't even come to my graduation…" he whispered sadly.

"Well, here we are!" Rory didn't want to make him feel worse with all her question, and she did have more, "Andrew, Welcome to Stars Hollow!"

--

"You alright?" Gabriella came into the gazebo where Blue sat.

"If you want we can make fun of Courtney…" Jake offered.

Blue smiled. She looked over to the diner. Rory came in followed by a guy.

--

"Thank you so much Rory! You really are an angel!" Andrew said hugging her.

"Who's this?" asked Jess who came out from the diner.

"Andrew?" Jazz and Courtney walked over, "Is that you boy?"

"Jazzy!" Andrew walked towards her.

"Andrew! OMG! It's Andrew!" Courtney giggled hysterically, "Ya'll! It's Andy!"

"Uncle Andy!" yelled Jake as he ran towards him.

"Jake!" Andrew grabbed him, "You have grown!"

Rory and Jess stared at each other. Rory smiled; Jess stared at her.

"Ben is gonna be thrilled to see you!" Gabriella hugged Andrew, "Rory, Jess this is my brother Andrew!"

"What?" Rory chuckled.

"But you can call him Cousin Marilyn!" Blue smiled as she threw herself at him.

--

"Hey, Sookie?" Lorelai called as she rushed through the kitchen, "I'm going with Cheyenne to the diner! I don't know how long I'll take…"

"Sure! Go on!" Sookie fiercely cut poultry.

"It's already dead Sook," Lorelai was startled at the strength she used to cut, "Are you alright?"

"Never better!"

"Are you sure Jack Torrance? Cause you can tell me anything," Lorelai came closer to her.

"'Really? Cause you were quick to forget our lunch plans and go _hang_ with Dolly Parton!" Sookie was angry.

"Cheyenne?" Lorelai sighed, "Sookie, another member came in today and I am taking Cheyenne _and_ Ben over to the diner to meet him!"

"Really?"

"Really, Sook!" Lorelai smiled, "I mean you're my best friend! Cheyenne and I have some things in common, but you are always welcome to join us, Sook!"

"Really? Like a girl's night out?!" Sookie was excited.

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Then you should tell her what Jess did to Rory…" Sookie turned serious.

"What? Sookie, that was ages ago! They were kids!" Lorelai scoffed.

"Well, history repeats itself…" Sookie insisted, "The whole town likes her, she's real close to her family…"

"So?"

"So, you wouldn't want _that_ to be on the list of things you and Cheyenne have in common…"

Lorelai sighed.

--

"Rory," Jess whispered in his ear careful that no one would see him, "We need to talk. Meet me at the lake…"

Rory watched Jess leave in the midst of the Lander's happy encounter with Andrew. She then locked eyes with Blue. Blue smiled and walked towards Ben.

_**Sorry this took a while. I was on vacation. **_


	8. Twists & Turns

Episode 8: "Twists & Turns"

**Episode 8: **_**"Twists & Turns"**_

The sun in his eyes bothered him. He also felt something running through his nose. Whatever it was it giggled every time he pushed it away. He moved to the left ignoring the sun, trying to get more sleep, but he only felt the same thing crawling through his nose. Jess ran his hand through his face only to discover something hard on his finger. He opened his eyes and saw it: a wedding ring. He looked to his left and saw Blue giggling. For a second there, he didn't remember anything, but her smile was contagious and he only felt like kissing her. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Opening his eyes again, to see her next to him and confirm this reality, Jess opened his eyes and saw Rory. She was still asleep and he still wore the ring around his finger.

--

Rory read in the town gazebo.

"Hey Rory!"

"Lane!"

"Just dropped off the boys at my mom's," Lane explained, "What are you doing? I've barely seen you these last couple of days!"

Rory watched as Andrew and Blue passed by, "Nothing really…"

Lane looked, "Oh. Rumor has it all they do is fight…"

"Who?" Rory asked looking at her.

"Rory!" Lane chuckled, "Jess and Blue! I think it's a pity that only good girls fall for him!"

"Could you give me a minute?" Rory hurried over to them, "Andrew!"

"Rory?" Andrew was surprised; they hadn't spoken in three days.

"Hi, Rory!" Blue smiled.

"I just came over to say hi, I hadn't seen you for a while, plus that cousin Marilyn joke was so funny!" Rory was a little nervous.

"Would you like to come with us?" Blue said, "We're just hanging"

"Oh, no!" Rory was shy, "I bet you have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Not really!" Blue giggled, "Come!"

Andrew stammered. Rory turned around to see Lane was gone.

"Sure!" Rory smiled and followed them.

--

"I tell you Luke! Doula can throw toys a mile away from her crib!" T.J. held Doula.

"Really? A mile away? Luke was getting annoyed. Jess wondered how long they were there.

"Oh, honey!" Liz squealed at his sight, "When I was pregnant with Doula I was so scared I would screw her up!"

"Really?" Jess stared at her.

"I know, right?!" Liz smiled, "But now, when I remember that rebellious kid that first came here, what a change! I mean, can you believe your engagement party is tomorrow?"

"No. Not really…"

"Soon you'll be making us grandparents!" joked T.J.

"Oh! T.J.!" Liz laughed.

"Don't hold your breath," Jess said walking out, "On a second thought: do!"

When he came outside he bumped into Lorelai.

"Blue's at Miss Patty's!" Lorelai quickly said.

"Thanks, but I was wondering where Rory was…" Jess looked around him, "I need to…"

"Talk to her…" Lorelai finished his sentence, "She's with Blue"

--

"Oh, isn't it beautiful Rory?" Emily asked amazed.

"It is, I can see why you're so into it grandma!" Rory chuckled.

"A true work of art!" Added Miss Patty.

"Thank you!" said Isolde as she smiled at Lane who worked the radio when Jess came in.

"Jess?" Isolde asked, "I thought you said you couldn't find him?"

"I couldn't!" Blue quickly replied, "But he's here now!"

"In that case, we don't need Andrew anymore!" said Isolde, "Can you dance?"

"No" Jess looked at Rory.

"Well _that _is helpful!" Emily sighed frustrated, "The bride and groom are supposed to dance in both the engagement party as the wedding party!"

"Actually grandma," Blue cut in, "Andy, Rory, Jess and I where going to catch a movie…"

"Nothing comes before this!" Isolde said.

"I can't dance! Didn't Blue tell you that?!" Jess looked at Blue angrily.

"Then you're not going anywhere until you do!" Isolde ordered.

"Andrew why don't you go to see that movie? Rory can go with you!" Emily suggested.

"Alright…" Andrew said walking out.

"We need to talk…" Jess whispered to Rory as she passed by following Andrew.

"Now Jess!" Isolde called, "Grab Blue!"

--

Rory looked at Andy. She had never seen anyone who smiled as they looked into a frying pan. Not even Sookie!

"Does that happen often?" he asked as he cooked in Lorelai's kitchen.

Rory chuckled, "Very in the BW&R, but you didn't need to cook for me!"

"I'm sorry!" Andrew looked at her scared and Rory couldn't help but laugh at this big child in an apron.

"It's thoughtful, but you didn't need to…" she explained.

"I wanted to say thank you," he smiled at her, "I love to do this!"

She smiled back, "So, cousin Marilyn? Seems like you got something in common with your family!"

"You don't mean the dancing?" he said serving their food, "My mother has forced me and Blue to it since we were around eight, that's when they lived in London for a while, but I was a lost case!"

"Well, they love you…" Rory said, "I can tell…"

"I know…" Andy chuckled, "But I'm no Blue!"

"What do you mean?"

"She loves performing and is all artsy with a huge talent for it! She's adventurous and loves the gypsy lifestyle!" he chuckled, "I need stability, some control; I am tranquil and content…"

"She can cast quite a big shadow, huh?"

"Not really," Andy concentrated in the presentation on his plates, "She's my best friend! Always helped me get to where I wanted; we're just different! I guess you could say I am self-exiled…"

Rory hated asking him so many questions. He gestured her to the table and they sat to have dinner. After an almost silent dinner, Rory offered to drive him back to the inn. Again, Andrew was uncomfortable, more so when they drove past Miss Patty's and heard Jess and Blue arguing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What—yeah!" he answered before turning away.

"Andrew? What is it? Did I do something or…"

"No! No! No!" he interrupted, "You have been just amazing!"

"Well, you weren't this nervous back home?" she smiled at him, "Is it what we just heard in Miss Patty's?"

"Oh! That! No! I…um, I wouldn't really know anything about relationships! I…I am so sorry!"

Rory chuckled, "It's alright! You don't have to apologize!"

"I'm sorry…I just never know what to say!" Andy chuckled nervously

Rory slowed down as she came to the inn, but Andrew was so anxious he opened the door causing Rory to stop abruptly.

"Oh! I am so--so sorry!!" Andrew blushed and stammered.

"Are you alright?!" she asked as they got down of the car, "Are you hurt?" she got close to him.

"No, I'm just embarrassed…" she laughed, "Very embarrassed…"

"Ace!"

Rory recognized his voice anywhere. She turned around and there behind her, walking towards her, was Logan.

"Logan?"

"Is this your new guy?" he said stretching his hand to Andrew.

"No!" Andrew yelled, "I'm just Uncle Andy! Andy! Andrew!"

Logan laughed at him, "Nice to meet you Uncle Andy…"

"Andy's just a friend…" Rory was angry at Logan.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked her.

"What about? Your Greek fiancé?" Rory asked causing Logan to blush.

"Let's talk somewhere else…" Logan said looking at Andrew.

"No! Anything you have to say to me Andy can hear!" Rory was strong.

"I—I—I…"

"Looks like you're making him nervous ace…" Logan chuckled.

"What do you want Logan?" Rory couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I wanted to see you again," Logan smiled, "Rory…I miss you…"

"Oh my God!" Rory chuckled. Andrew chuckled nervously.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan you're getting married and we're through! We have been for a long time!"

"You don't get it Rory!" Logan hugged her, "I love you! I have never gotten over you and Aglaia is another one of Mitchum Hunztburger's affairs!"

"Are you always going to blame your father?"

"Hey! He is the one to blame!"

"No he isn't Logan! You're not a child and you can choose!" she pushed him away.

"Then I chose you Rory Gilmore!" he kissed her, but Rory pulled him away again.

"No, Logan," she felt as she would cry, "I asked you to wait for _me_ a year ago and you wouldn't…what makes you think that _I_ waited for you?"

Logan scoffed and began to walk away, "All I know is I love you Rory Gilmore…"

Rory stared at him holding all desire to cry. She felt her heart pounding hard and her eyes filling as she saw his car pull away. When she was sure Logan couldn't see her, she began to cry. After all she had been through did she still love him?

"Rory?" Andy asked.

She turned to look at him and ran towards him. She needed a shoulder to cry on and although Andy was no Lorelai, Rory was glad he had been there.

--

Blue stormed off crying and bumped into Luke and Lorelai who walked home. Jess quickly followed.

"Blue!" Jess called from behind but she wouldn't stop.

"Damn! I'm headed the wrong way!" She turned around.

"Blue!" Jess stopped her, "We need to talk!"

"About what?!" she yelled, "About how this is all my fault? How everything is always my fault? I got carried away! I'm impulsive! I'm always to blame!"

"It's not you, Blue," Jess realized what he would say, "It's me…"

"Yeah," she scoffed, "I know!" she crossed her arms, "You're completely infatuated with Rory…"

"It's not infatuation!" he interrupted.

"Really? In case you haven't noticed, you're not 17 and neither is she! Your attitude towards me has completely changes from back in Philly, however, everyone here is convinced this is typical you, which gives me reason to believe I fell in love with a completely different man!"

"You're feeling pretty Hallmark!" Jess was sarcastic.

"Babbette hides garden gnomes in a closet since you got here for God's sake!" Blue yelled.

"What other stories have they told you?"

"Look at us Jess!" Blue sighed, "This goes beyond whether you proposed, I declined, but imagined I accepted! This is about you wanting a second chance to live what you already have! You can't undo past mistakes being the person you are _now_!"

"Blue, you said no!" he interrupted, "Get over it! Did you think time stopped after that?!"

"No! But it didn't turn back either!" she answered him calmly, "Jess this really isn't about us getting married or not…"

"Isn't it?" Jess interrupted again, "Cause there is a party going on tomorrow!"

"That's not really a problem…" she chuckled, "I came here, with my whole family, to get to know you better, to see if we could really share our futures," she scoffed, "_I_ was going to propose to you tomorrow, but I can't think of a future with someone who's living in the past, and this is totally unscripted…"

They stared. She smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Jess…"

--

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she opened the door to Rory's room, "What's up with Jess?!"

"Mom?!" Rory barely got time to wipe her tears.

"Rory? What is wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing!" she said, "Jess?"

"They had a huge fight at Miss Patty's! I could hear it from the diner!"

"I heard it as I drove Andy back to the Dragonfly…" Rory sniffed.

"Rory," Lorelai looked at her, "Promise me you have nothing to do with it…"

"Mom!" Rory felt offended, "I have been practically hiding trying to avoid a conversation with him!"

"Things have been weird between you guys since the beginning!" Lorelai said.

"I know, he questioned if our relationship had had a real ending and whether we had made amends…" Rory explained.

"And?"

"I thought it did!" Rory said, "I still do!"

Lorelai sighed and ran her hand through Rory's hair.

"Mom, Logan was at the inn tonight…"

"Logan?" Lorelai was surprised, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to tell me he loved me still…" Rory didn't look at Lorelai when she said this.

"How do you feel?"

"Like," Rory sighed, "Like everything's just a second older…"

--

It was nearly time for the party, but Luke had made up his mind: he would speak to Jess today. He hurried into the diner where Jess was staying.

"I'm not going to that party!" Jess said at the sight of Luke.

"Whatever the problem, I am sure you can fix it!"

"Maybe I don't love her…"

Luke scoffed, "What do you mean you don't love her? You sat day and night in a hospital holding her hand even when she was unconscious! What's _that_ called?"

"Things happen…" Jess said as he exited the diner. Luke followed.

"What is going on? Shouldn't you be heading over to the Dragonfly?" Liz walked over, but Jess and Luke stood in awe. She looked at where they stared, "Jimmy?"

"Hi Liz…" Jimmy said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jess asked.

"Unbelievable!" Luke exclaimed.

"Who are _you_?" Liz looked at a teenager and a woman holding a baby.

"Hi, I'm Sasha, Jimmy's wife. This is my daughter Lily and our son Kyle…" she stared at Liz.

"I…just wanted to see Jess…." Jimmy said, "I am here for his engagement party…"

"Great!" Jess was angry, "I left your house _three_ years ago and you suddenly decided to find out if I made it alright and introduce me to my little brother?! How nice!"

"Listen, Jess," Sasha grew angry, "We _did_ worry about where you went to, but it was _you_ who left without a trace! If it wasn't for that _Blue_ chick we'd never hear from you again!"

"Blue? You've met Blue?" Liz asked, "How is that possible?"

"This girl just shows up on our door, yakking about Jess and how she thinks he needs to _know_ that someone is there for him and a lot of cheesy crap that got to Jimmy and we finally decided to come to Philadelphia to see you and over at this publisher where we were told to come here!"

"The girl said many things that got me thinking," Jimmy said, "I am not going to try and play dad, cause it's too little, too late for that, but I want to hear from you! We're family!"

Jess scoffed.

"Family?!" Liz scoffed, "You should have thought about family when you left 23 years ago!"

"Liz, you know I wasn't ready to be a father!"

"Well I wasn't ready to be a mother!"

"But apparently I was ready to take the heat for _both_ of you!" Luke added angrily.

"A good job, _you_ did!" Sasha said, "You just throw a kid all by himself on the first flight to California?"

"He ran away!" Luke yelled.

"Oh, well _that's _understandable!" Sasha was angry too.

"_I'm_ right here, _you're_ all here: fix me then!" Jess yelled angrily.

"That girl was the only person up for _that_ challenge!" Jimmy yelled back before looking away nervously.

Jess scoffed and began to walk away.

--

Everyone waited at the inn impatiently.

"What's taking them so long?" Emily worried.

"Liz went to get them!" said T.J.

Suddenly Jess, Liz, Luke, Jimmy and his family entered the room.

"Look Jess, I just wanted to be in the right place for once!" Jimmy yelled.

"For Heavens sakes, what is all that yelling?!" Richard tried to restore order.

"We don't need you anymore!" yelled Liz.

"What is it with you two trying to make up by pretending you're great parents?!" Jess was fed up, "You both got a nice little family, you can forget all about me!"

"Is that Jess's father?" Sookie asked.

"Jess, they both screwed up, but let them at least teach you not to make the same mistakes!" said Luke.

"Don't try and pull that crap on me! All my mistakes have been mine!"

"You might be more alike than you think…" Sasha said in a low voice.

"Please!" Emily yelled, "We have to remember why we're here! The bride to be will be here any minute!"

"I don't think she's coming…" Jess looked at Rory.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"They're gone! They're gone!" Babbette came in yelling, "They're really gone!"

--

"This turned out to be some evening…" Sookie sighed as she walked with Jackson, Lorelai, Luke and Rory.

"I can't believe Blue would try and reconnect Jess with his father!" Lorelai was still in shock.

"Can you blame her?" Jackson said, "It's pretty obvious family's real important to her…"

"I just hate that it all ended like this!" Luke said, "I thought he had matured! I saw him! He loved her!"

Lorelai sighed, "Don't beat yourself up, honey! There was nothing you could do! Blue's gone, Jess's father's gone and soon it'll be Jess himself!"

"I can't help but wonder if I did something wrong," Luke sighed, "If I failed him again?"

Rory looked into the distance and saw Jess walking towards the lake.

"I'll be back…"

--

"Jess?"

"I asked you to meet me here three days ago and you never showed…" he said

"I didn't want to get in between you and Blue…" Rory was embarrassed.

"Then what made you change your mind?! Cause not too long ago you drove four hours to come see me at the hospital in Philadelphia to have me explain what was going on!" Jess yelled

"Yeah and you said, for the second time, that you were in love with someone else! What made you change _your _mind?!" Rory yelled back.

Awkward silence took over as Jess and Rory stood facing each other on the bridge; without warning Jess, impulsively, kissed her.

"Is it over?" Jess asked letting her go.

"What?" she asked.

"Our story?"

"Yes…" Rory looked at him with teary eyes, "I still love Logan…"


	9. The Ups & Downs of Twists & Turns

Episode Nine: "The Ups & Downs of Twists & Turns"

**Episode Nine: **_**"The Ups & Downs of Twists & Turns"**_

"I—I can't believe this!" Jess was upset, "I keep living this ridiculous scene over and over!"

"Well, you had Blue!" Rory yelled.

"Rory! You looked for me! You kept talking about how the right person hadn't showed!" Jess scoffed, "You even got angry at me when you first met Blue!"

"I wasn't myself…" Rory turned away from him.

"No, Rory! What happened?" Jess got in front of her.

Rory sighed, "My mom has this theory," Jess forced a chuckle, "She thinks I didn't wallow enough over Logan and was using you as a sort of rebound…"

"I don't care for Lorelai's theories!" Jess interrupted, "What do _you_ think?"

He grabbed her arms. Rory stared at him: this was Jess; she thought she saw their story flash in his deep brown eyes.

"Rory?" Jess called.

"I think…" she took a deep breath, "I think she was right…"

Jess let her go, scoffing, "You know," he sighed, "I always knew I couldn't count on neither one of my parents, and well, pretty much no one else, but I never imagined you'd make the list, Rory…"

They looked at one another. Rory wanted to cry and Jess seemed like he did too. She watched him walk away and it seemed that he was walking out of her life forever.

--

"Mom!" Rory shouted as she came into her house.

"I'm up here!" Lorelai shouted from her room and Rory hurried up the stairs.

"Mom, is Luke around?" Rory stood at the door.

"No" Lorelai stared at her daughter, "He went to find Jess"

Rory began to cry as she ran into her mother's arms.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I feel like this is all my fault!" Rory cried.

"Rory…"

"I led him on, mom!" Rory interrupted Lorelai, "I linked him to Logan and used him as a rebound, and Jess doesn't deserve that!"

"Honey," Lorelai looked at her in the eye, "Once upon a time, he left _you_!"

"After he came to Yale and asked me to run away with him, he came a second time, when I was living with grandma and grandpa…" Rory felt she hadn't said this to her mom, "He showed me his book and made me come into my senses and return to school, that's when Logan was a jerk to him…"

"Rory?" Lorelai was confused.

"Either way he remembered my birthday and it felt nice that he did. So when I got the invite into an opening at the publisher in Philadelphia I went and we kissed and that only led to my telling him, for the second time, I loved Logan!"

"You don't owe him, just because he made you come to your senses about returning to Yale, although he's got my thanks too!" Lorelai said, "But neither one of you could stay 17 forever…"

"Do you think we're _too_ changed?" Rory asked.

"It seems that you two are more alike than you think…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Lorelai smiled, "_You_ told _him_ you were in love with someone else twice, _he_ told _you_ he was in love with someone else; Logan was a jerk when he realized Jess was an ex-boyfriend and _you_ were kind of a jerk when Blue realized you where an ex-girlfriend"

Rory laughed, "I really should stop telling you these things!"

They chuckled.

"Rory, you're young, you don't need to be thinking about Mr. Right right away! There are about a thousand hoops of fire you have to jump through first!"

"Seems like we took that roller coaster vacation after all…" Rory smiled.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" said Luke as he came in and saw Rory wiping her tears.

"No! Come in!" Lorelai called, "We were just talking. Did you find Jess?"

"No," Luke said, "By the time I came to the diner he was gone…"

"Did you try the lake?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, he's gone…" Luke sat, "I even asked Liz! She didn't know and showed very little interest…"

"Luke you can't expect to fix all the problems your family goes through!" Lorelai was angry, "They are adults! They either help you help them or do it on their own!"

"Liz is a lost case, but I thought Jess knew better!"

--

Jess drove away from Stars Hollow late at night. He remembered all the feelings he had experienced while living here. He remembered how he felt when he first met Rory, the impression caused on the town's people, and the decisions that led him to where he was now. Jess also remembered the first time he saw Blue, and how different everything was with her. However, seeing Rory again, he couldn't help but wanting to be with her, make up for what he did and didn't do when they were still together. Looking into her eyes renewed all those feelings he thought were gone and that today tangled a rope around his neck.

--

Lorelai's words ran through Rory's head for quite some time now. She always knew she and Jess had many things in common, but she never imagined jealousy for one another to be one of them. The year had done wonders for her professional experience, but today she felt and emotional wreck! Rory felt she had to do something about it! She had to regain control!

Rory rushed down the stairs and startled Lorelai and Sookie who talked in the living room.

"Rory!"

"Sorry mom!" Rory hurried to find her car keys, "I borrowed the blue sweater!"

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't wait up!" she said as she walked away.

Sookie looked at Lorelai and chuckled. Lorelai scoffed as she watched Rory leave.

--

"It took me seven days to get here…"

"Funny," he chuckled, "It usually takes about four hours…"

The afternoon sun made the cold of their past words melt away and caused them to smile at each other once again.

"I owe you a date…"

--

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Sookie asked, "Ever since Rory left you've been out of it!"

"Sookie, I held on to Chris until the very last minute," Lorelai began, "Even after falling in love with Luke, our past together and all I had imagined for us over the years made me want to be with him. When Chris wasn't around I stood strong in the present, but every time we were together, things seemed to be a second older from when it all began!"

"Do you think the same is happening to Rory with Jess?" Sookie was surprised, "You can't judge Rory on _your_ experiences!"

"I don't mean to!" Lorelai said, "But it _has_ happened before with Dean!"

"That's right!"

"I just don't want to see her hurt!"

"Can you help it?"

"Not really, no…"

"Old crushes die hard" Sookie giggled.

"But they do eventually!" Lorelai was worried, "They're two different people, growing at different paces, wanting to share the same old past!"

"Relax! Rory's super smart!"

--

Jess and Rory sat at a small café near the publisher. They sat face to face, chuckling at their inability to say a word. Rory looked at him; Jess always had a way to stir her emotions, but today she finally felt strong enough to take control of them.

"Rory I am sorry…"

"No, Jess, I am," Rory interrupted, "I guess I did lead you on, while still very hurt by what happened between Logan and me"

"I understand," Jess smiled, "We've both changed…"

"I kinda figured something out after a good pro-con list," Rory smiled as Jess laughed, "I don't believe our story is over yet…"

"Rory…" Jess scoffed and turned serious.

Rory took a deep breath, leaned over and kissed him.

They kissed long and hard, but finally they let go. They felt embarrassed afterwards and their long shared silence appeared. By this time neither of them was sure of what they were doing.

"Our story's not over Jess…" Rory repeated, "But it _has_ taken a turn…"

"Rory, I…"

"I'm going to California" Rory said confusing Jess.

"You're going to California?" he asked.

"I need to find Logan…"

"A turn?!" Jess scoffed and chuckled, "That's more of a twist!"

"I need more answers, a clearer view of what I want for myself. That's why I need to find him!"

"So the kiss? Our story? Am I supposed to wait?" Jess asked angrily.

"I don't think its over," Rory insisted, "I mean, every time I thought it was you'd reappear. I don't want you out of my life…"

"Just not as before…" they both exhaled loudly. Jess calmed down, "I get it…"

"I am so very sorry Jess!" Rory felt embarrassed, "I didn't mean to hurt you like this again!"

"Rory, it's alright," Jess smiled, "I guess I had it coming…"

--

Rory couldn't wipe the smile off her face for four hours. She finally felt in control and with the ability to put her life together. She opened the door to her house and the lights flickered on.

"Rory?"

The light revealed a sleepy Lorelai waiting on the couch. Rory smiled and sat next to her.

"Where were you?" Lorelai asked.

"Out making a friend…" Rory smiled at her and put her head on her mother's shoulder. Lorelai used some of her blanket to cover her daughter up.

"Are you alright?"

Rory sighed, "I will be…"

--

After a few nights runaway, his inspiration was back. Jess wrote desperately. The undiscovered silence that lurked in his room finally got to him and the once empty pages filled with unsuspecting yet unfinished thoughts. He stopped, although the ideas still whirled in his head. Jess grabbed his cel-phone and looked through his contacts. He held the pen in his hand, ready to write. His heart pounded when he finally heard her voice at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Let me come with you to California"

"Jess?"

**SOS: Chapter 10 is a decisive one, where Jess and Rory's future will be pre-determined. I need your feedback! I could: write the original ending (5 more chapters after 10), write an alternate ending (2 more chapters after ten) or do both. Thanx!**


	10. Everything but Finished

Episode Ten: "Everything but Finished"

**Episode Ten: **_**"Everything but Finished"**_

The footsteps up the stairs accompanied with laughter made the whole place echo. Papers that had flown when the door was opened still whirled giving an aura of mystery on that stormy evening. Steps splashed as the wet shoes met with the wooden floor. Slow steps approached and a door ajar creaked causing her skin to crawl. Hurried steps followed close behind. She reached out for the doorknob and slowly began to turn it.

"Stop!"

Quickly she opened the door and ran inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Is this where you live Jess?" Blue said standing behind his door. There was a small desk covered by papers and trash and books; the place was dusty.

"You'd die in here and no one would ever find you…" Blue's eyes widened.

Jess tried not to focus too much on how her wet clothes stuck to her body.

"You can't go on any rides by yourself…" he said and she looked at him strangely.

"I'm tall enough…" she smiled.

"Ever heard two wrongs make a right?" Jess watched Blue's smile fade away.

"And three rights make a left!" Blue forced a smile, "You could throw all that bothers you away if you wanted, you couldn't do that to me…"

"I know what it feels like to have people pass you on like a baton on a relay race only for you to end up alone," Jess was serious, "I'm not about to make the same mistakes again. Not with you…"

"Jess. Jess? Jess!"

Jess gasped waking up a little disoriented.

"Are you ok? You were uneasy" said Rory who sat next to him.

They were on a plane and that's when he remembered: they were headed to California.

"Yeah…" he took a deep breath, "I'm good"

"It's a long flight…" Rory said but Jess ignored her.

He couldn't understand how the memories he was trying to leave behind were haunting him in dreams; while, Rory closed her eyes to dreams, while Jess closed his eyes to nightmares.

--

"So what's your plan?" Jess asked Rory as they walked around. They had been in L.A. for about five hours and were still unsure as to what they were doing.

"First I have to find Logan…" said Rory.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled a man who bumped into Jess.

"Wait!" said a second man, "Rory Gilmore?"

Rory looked at them, "Collin? Finn?"

"You know these guys?" Jess asked as the threesome greeted one another.

"It's been a while…" Rory answered.

"Sure has!" Collin smiled.

"Tell me, is this your new beaux?" teased Finn.

"This is Jess" Rory introduced.

"You're here to see our boy I presume?" Collin changed subjects.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with him!" Rory smiled.

"Excellent!" Collin was excited, "We'll be tonight from nine at the Green Door! I'll be sure to put your name on the list!"

"See ya there?" Finn asked.

"Green Door! Don't forget that!" repeated Collin as he and Finn walked away.

"That was easy…" mumbled Jess walking by her.

Rory stared and followed him, "What do you mean?"

"I was just admiring how fast and easy the fog cleared for you, Ms. O'Hara!"

Rory was getting annoyed with Jess's remarks and comments, "Well good luck with whatever it is you're here for!"

"Maybe I came for the same reason as you!" Jess's tone soften, "I have too many questions and too little answers!"

"Frankly my dear, I don't care!" Rory said turning at a corner in direction to their hotel.

--

"Jess and Rory left together?" Luke was worried.

"Yeah!" Lorelai sat next to him in bed, eating chocolate covered strawberries.

"Should we be concerned? Does this mean anything?"

"Careful," she licked her fingers, "You'll get a headache if you think on it too much"

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let this happen?" Luke was frantic, "Just sit here and pretend none of this is happening?!"

Luke stared at Lorelai waiting for an answer. She looked at him.

"Here's to looking at you, kid!"

--

Jess thought it would take him a longer time to see Dante's Inferno again. After watching from afar for half an hour and sitting at a table for another half he decided to walk away. But there he stood again and no matter how hard he tried to be invisible Jimmy waved his book at him.

"I knew you'd be back for this!"

"I need to talk to you…" Jess said and Jimmy lifted his head to see his son standing there.

"Do you? We communicated so well back in Connecticut didn't we?" Jimmy resumed what he was doing.

"I don't know what he came here for…" Jess, angrily, began to walk away.

"I'm not much of a reader but you're either in love or real good with words!" Jimmy said.

"You read this?" Jess asked turning back at him.

"I skipped a few pages…" Jimmy smiled, "I can't help but think you're gonna need my permit to publish that. Is that what you're here for? My permission?"

"Your permission? What are you talking about?!" Jess was confused.

"You're talking about a loser who runs away from his first love and after some time, not exactly how much, I didn't get that far, he feels ready to build his life with another? That's me and Sash!"

"Not a big reader, are you?" Jess became upset.

"I have been working on this for a long time and it's not the Jimmy Mariano story!"

"Well whoever's story it is, it's still unfinished; the last few pages are completely blank!"

Jess stared at him trying to figure out if Jimmy was actually saying something meaningful or if he didn't have a clue.

"What?" he asked.

No. Jimmy didn't have a clue.

--

Rory had walked so much she was convinced she'd walked out of L.A. when she finally found the green door. By this time the only muscle she was moving with was her heart. She managed to get to the front only to discover her name was not on the list, like Collin promised.

"I know it's a private party, but I was invited!"

"That's what they all say!" the tall man at the entrance chuckled.

"Rory?"

Rory looked back as she was ready to turn around. It was him! It was Logan.

"It's alright," he smiled, "Let her in"

Rory looked around as she came inside. This was finally it.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked seriously.

"I need to talk to you" Rory felt embarrassed.

"I'm all ears…"

"I—um…" she couldn't find the words.

"Rory! You came!" Collin said as he walked over to them, "Pretty awesome surprise, eh Logan? Come sit with us!"

Rory walked with the two of them to a table where Finn, Bobby, Nick and Phillip sat. They all burst out laughing.

"Rory! So glad you could join us!" Finn was drunk.

"Logan! Why didn't you tell me Rory was coming?" Bobby smiled, "I am so happy I'm not the only girl!"

Logan chuckled as he pulled Rory a chair.

"You came at an excellent time! Bobby was talking about her ex-boyfriend!" Nick teased

"Oh, stop!" Bobby laugh, "He's not my ex-boyfriend and I don't even know how it came up!" she stared at Rory, "Though we are entitled to suitors…"

Rory forced a smile. She questioned whether if this had been a good idea to begin with.

"Well I recall you having fun with him!" said Nick.

"What's not to love about having your personal chef?" Bobby giggled.

"Chef? You mean slave!" Nick urged everyone's laughter.

"Well cooking was the only thing old Andrew could do right!" Rory was stunned to hear Bobby, "He was a complete klutz! He apologized constantly, stammered rather than talk, a virginal dimwitted nervous wreck!"

"That's a little harsh!" Logan laughed, "Last year at that Oxford alumni party, he was terrified of you after all you told him!"

"What did you say darling?" asked Finn.

"I said: 'Andrew, better find a hooker cause no other woman in her right mind would do you the favor! Or maybe you should try any girl back in the farm you came from or just adjust to life in the 21st century!" They laughed, "It's no wonder he's never had a girlfriend!"

"I've never met man so pathetic!" Logan laughed.

"Bitch!" Rory wailed.

"Excuse me?" Bobby, like everyone else, turned to look at her.

"You're so frivolous and shallow! I don't know why I didn't see it before?!" Rory was upset.

"Rory if you've met the guy…" Nick began.

"I have!" Rory interrupted, "Andy is the sweetest guy I've ever met!"

"Then you have not met many guys, my dear!" Bobby scoffed.

"I got to go!" Rory said as she stood and left. Logan followed.

"Rory!" he called, "What just happened in there?"

"I got some perspective and realized why my mom ran away from it all!" Rory was angry, "Logan you are so much better than this!"

"Rory why are you here?" Logan asked, sure he knew the answer.

"I--"

"Logan!" Phillip cried out from the door, "Aglaia is here! She's decided to crash your bachelor party with hers! Come in!"

Although Rory tried hard she ended up crying in front of Logan.

"Rory, please don't…" Logan came closer to her.

"I'm crashing your bachelor party?!" Rory cried, "You broke up with me cause it had to be all or nothing, but after that visit, you made me believe that those terms had changed!"

"They had, I swear, I—" Logan couldn't explain himself for Rory stopped him.

"Everything is changed" she looked at him angrily, "Goodbye, Logan…"

Rory couldn't believe this was happening to her! She ran and ran cause it was the only thing she felt like doing. At about a block away from the hotel she broke and fell. Good thing she had bumped into Jess to break her fall.

--

Again they sat on an airplane, side by side. It had been the shortest trip either of them had ever taken. Jess was having another nightmare and Rory decided to close her eyes, though she didn't know to what.

"Rory?"

Rory opened her eyes and looked up.

"And—Jess?"

She was speechless.

"Dean?" Rory asked stunned as he smiled at her.

"How are you?"

"Good…" Rory elbowed Jess, but couldn't take her eyes off Dean and his toddler.

"What?" Jess asked as he looked their way, "Dean? Buddy! How are you man?"

"Good," Dean felt Jess teasing, "Grown out of it…"

Jess looked at the black leather jacket he had recently began to wear again, turned the other way and ignored them. Dean smiled as she sat his toddler next to Rory and put a duffle on the over head compartment.

"Is this your seat?" Rory asked.

"Unfortunately?" he joked.

"No! Sit!" Rory said and he did, sitting his son on this lap.

"This is Sam," Dean introduced them, "He's two…"

"Hey, Sam! Wow!" Rory looked at the blonde boy.

"And your wife's a flight attendant, right? Amanda?" Rory tried to remember.

"JoAnna," Dean smiled, "And actually she's piloting this plane…"

"_Would all flight attendants take their seat? We're ready for take off…"_

"Mommy!" yelled Sam excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be her…" Dean chuckled.

"Sorry. Sookie was my source! So, where are you headed?" Rory asked.

"Stars Hollow actually. We have a surprise for my parents…"

"Oh! I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you!" Rory chuckled nervously.

"Actually that's not as much surprise as Jo being pregnant again"

Rory stared at Dean a little shocked, "Congratulations!"

Rory couldn't tell if her stomach was upset over take off or something else, but she was sure mesmerized to see Dean so patient and lovingly trying to calm down Sam, upset over take off.

"You alright?" Dean chuckled and Rory realized she'd been staring too long.

"God, sorry! I—I mean, look at you! You're married, and you have Sam and another baby on the way! I just can't believe it's happened!"

Dean laughed, "I guess all those songs and stories about the right person are true…"

"How do you know when you've met the right person? Or when a person is the right?"

Dean noticed Rory was sad, "You mean you and Jess are…"

"Still trying to find that person--struggling really!" Rory chuckled

"Struggling?" Dean laughed, "Struggling with finding the right person or struggling with yourself over it?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked nervously.

"Well, I struggled with Lindsey trying to make it her. Then struggled with you thinking you were it, but Jo," Dean smiled, "The only struggle was wondering why I hadn't met her sooner?"

Talking to Dean made Rory feel as if she was a rock in the middle of a flowing river. He had moved on and now had a wonderful life. Otherwise he wouldn't be this happy! It made her think: maybe she didn't need control of her life, just control of her struggle; the rest would come. Rory wondered what Jess dreamt about, but Jess wasn't asleep. He had been listening to them. The turbulence shook them out as the fog in the sky dispersed; along with it where Rory's dreams, and together with them some of Jess's nightmares.

**NOTE: So, I have decided to post two different endings since my season 7.5 is coming to an end. Next chapters will be either E1 (ending one –original-) or E2 (ending two –alternate-). The number of chapters will vary. Hope you enjoy it! We're really close to the last "episode"!!**


	11. Move it or Lose it E1

Original Ending –E1¬¬-

_Original Ending –__**E1­­**__-_

**Episode Eleven: **_**"Move It or Lose It!"**_

Jess watched Rory and Dean talk from afar at the baggage claim. He was angry for having followed an impulse that left him with more expenses he could barely afford.

"Dean, it's late are you driving to Stars Hollow tonight?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so," Dean said carrying Sam who was asleep, "I still have to wait for Jo. Maybe it's a good idea for you to spend the night here too."

"I'll see what Jess plans to do. I did travel with him," Rory explained, "But I hope to see you in town and meet your wife!"

Dean chuckled, "It's Stars Hollow! We'll bump into each other!"

Rory smiled and walked over to Jess. She looked back at Dean, but he no longer waved goodbye. He handed his kid to a woman, kissed her and took her bags along with his. Dean had moved on, how come she couldn't?

"I'm off to Philadelphia!" Jess said as he walked passed by her.

"Philadelphia? That's close to a six hour drive!"

"So?"

"Fine!" Rory didn't feel like arguing with him. She had too much on her mind, "Drop me off home?"

"Come on…"

Rory followed him to a car rental and they were on their way.

"Found what you were looking for?" Rory asked.

"Nope"

"I think I kind of did," Rory smiled, "Dean is an inspiration through all of this…"

Jess laughed.

"What?!"

"It must have been hell for you to see all your ex's in one trip! It's been like a stroll through memory lane!" Jess said sarcastically.

Rory felt miserable so she didn't dignify his comment with an answer. She rather held her tears until she got home to her mother.

--

The door creaked. It was very dark and everything remained as she left it. A sudden yet most anticipated pressure pounded on her chest. Suddenly the lights came on.

"Ahhhhhh!"

One scream called all the tears.

"Mom?" Rory ran over to a very scared Lorelai.

"Rory! What happened? Are you alright?" Lorelai asked hugging her daughter.

"What's going on?" Luke came running down the stairs, "Rory! Are you ok? Where's Jess?"

"Halfway to Philadelphia!" Rory was angry, "Mom it's been horrible!"

"I'll let you two talk…" Luke went upstairs while the Gilmore Girls sat on the sofa.

"Honey, talk to me"

"Finding Logan was no problem at all, but when I finally did he was half drunk, cold and frivolous and he seemed so immature along side his friends—I had to leave! I felt so uncomfortable! Like a great part of me said: 'this isn't you and its not what you want either!' It's like it wasn't even Logan!"

"Well, Rory, people change…"

"Worst part is I crashed his bachelor party! I left just when his Paris Hilton girlfriend arrived to join both their parties together!"

"Oh, wow!" Lorelai was speechless.

"Logan insisted that the 'all or nothing' terms from graduation day where out of the deal, but I am getting good sense of why they were there in the first place!"

"Rory…"

"Mom, there were many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about Logan, once I got here it was natural to feel like I was over him! I wanted so bad to be strong and move on, I guess I held on instead…"

"You never have to hide anything from me!" said Lorelai, "Logan was a huge part of your life and it's alright to cry for him!"

"I know, but I dragged Jess along! If it wasn't fro Dean I wouldn't have noticed that!"

"Ok, help me out here," Lorelai was confused, "Logan, Jess and Dean?"

"On our way back we traveled with Dean," Lorelai listened curiously, "Whom by the way is married to a pilot named JoAnna!"

"Sookie's fault!" Lorelai smiled, "Proceed!"

"He sat right next to me holding a two year old!" Rory smiled.

"His son?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you think?" Rory was in a better mood than she realized, "I felt almost intimidated by him! When Jess tried to tease him, Dean simply smiled and told him he was over it!"

"Go Dean!"

"Dean is really changed, but in a way it's still the same Dean I remember…"

"He's not really changed," Lorelai interrupted, "The circumstances, his life, everything around him changed and he just adapted to it. Deep inside he's still Dean!"

"When Jess first reappeared to show me his book, it felt like now that I've seen Dean. He was changed, but he was still Jess, and I felt like that back then too…"

"Like you were still Jess?" Lorelai joked.

"Like I was still me!" Rory chuckled, "Now we're not! He's even back to wearing the leather jacket!"

"The T-Bird's flying again…" Lorelai smiled and looked at Rory, "But you're beginning to sound more like the Rory I remember left this house a year ago…"

"I know," Rory smiled, "But now I want to find a way to help Jess"

--

It was close to late afternoon, when Rory woke up. She was happy to wake up in her old room, even if she had to share it with April again. She opened her door and found Lorelai and April in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rory!" said April.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah," Rory sat with them, "When did you get back?"

"About two days ago," April explained, "Now, I'm sure to be staying the whole summer!"

"What's left of it…" Rory said getting herself some coffee.

"April and I are going shopping, so you are free to move furniture until you get a hernia! I'll bring some ice cream and booze for you later, cause tonight Sookie is making us a lovely dinner to celebrate having the old Rory back…"

"Why can't I come with you?" Rory asked.

"Aren't you wallowing today?" Lorelai asked.

"No! What gave you that impression?!"

"I _was_ wide awake last night and I am your mother…"

"I'm done crying! I really rather go shopping!"

"Sure!" April said.

"Ok, I'll go get ready!" Rory hurried to her room.

Lorelai stood in the kitchen bewildered.

--

Jess stood in front of the mirror in his room. He wore jeans, a black shirt and his old leather jacket, though he stood barefooted. He felt angry and frustrated and he didn't know why.

"Hey…"

Jess turned around to see Luke closing the door behind him.

"The guys let me in" Luke said.

"What are you doing here?" Jess interrupted hurrying to his desk to close his notebook.

"Rory came home hysterical so I wondered…"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jess interrupted.

"How you were doing?" Luke finished.

"I'm fine…" Jess sat on his chair.

"Yeah? Ok…" Luke didn't want to lose his patience, "So we're back to square one?"

"What?"

"The guys asked me if I could get you to bring Blue back, what is that about?"

"They'll find her replacement!" Jess scoffed, "It's not like she's the only one who can design cover art!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Luke became angry, "Do you want Rory, Blue or neither? Are you going to stay angry the rest of your life? Cause I don't recall you being this angry since I tried to convince you about your mother's wedding!"

"Do I have any more options?" Jess teased.

"For once you can start acting your age!" Luke said, "Or better yet, here are your options: you can help yourself, let me help you, or end up a bum for the rest of your life like both your parents did!"

"I could become a loner like my uncle!" Jess was defensive, "Either steps I chose to follow, yours or my mommy and daddy's, there is a good chance I end up with my own little happy ever after!"

Luke grabbed Jess by the neck of his jacket and pulled him towards him.

"You also end up wasting enough of your life!" Luke yelled, "Time you _never_ get back no matter how much you wish you could! Time you'll regret having wasted so wake up!"

Luke pushed him away and Jess landed on his bed. He sat up to see Luke leave the room. Jess felt his heart beating fast. It was about time he woke up.

--

"I mean could you believe that?!"

Lorelai was dizzy and annoyed at Rory. She had been talking excessively all through out their outing. April was lucky enough to escape.

"Rory!" Lorelai half shouted, "He's weird!" Lorelai didn't dare to tell her to shut up!

"He's funny and gentle! Did you know he gets doors and pulls out chairs and everything?"

"Doesn't surprise me!" Lorelai played along, "Even Jake does it!"

"He's really a great guy and it frustrates me when he doesn't see that!" Rory scoffed, "Bobby was way out of line to tell him off, though I have to agree, he is an awesome cook!"

"He's good looking, too…" Lorelai smiled.

"I know! You could have a deep conversation with him on all kinds of issues! Anyone would die to go out with him!"

"No Rory, not just anyone: YOU!"

"Me?!" Rory laughed, "No, mom! He's a great friend! We're friends!"

"Rory if you were bidding him in an action the way you are talking about him today, they'd still be bidding!"

"No!" Rory scoffed, "I'm just trying to prove Bobby wrong!"

"Is she still talking about Andy?" April asked as she walked towards them.

"See?" Lorelai smiled at Rory.

"You've been talking about him all day!" April wailed, "Just ask him out already!"

"It's not like that…" Rory was embarrassed, "I wanted to…"

"Prove a point!" Lorelai finished for her.

"We get it! He's wonderful!" April chuckled.

"I've asked Sookie to invite Dean and his wife over for dinner!"

"Really?! That's great!"

"Good," April added, "We might finally hear something not related to Andy!"

--

"So you don't like anchovies?" Sookie asked April.

"No, sorry…"

"No! Rory's the one who likes Andy!" teased Lorelai as she came from Rory's room.

"Mom! Stop!" Rory said coming from behind her.

Everything was ready for dinner. Just on schedule, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!"

Rory opened the door and much to her surprise there stood Emily and Richard.

"Grandma! Grandpa?" Rory tried not to look surprised.

"Hello Rory," said Richard as he came in.

"I can't believe you'd go traveling and not let us know!" Emily wailed.

"It was kinda spontaneous, grandma"

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"As always you're _thrilled_ to see us!" Emily said looking at Lorelai.

"Young lady, it was late at night and you didn't think on spending the night at our place?!" Richard asked.

"How do you know all this?" Lorelai wondered, "Did you insert some king of microship into my daughter's skull?"

"We got connections, Lorelai!" said Richard while Emily stared.

"Uh…hi?" Dean and his wife stood at the door, "Should we come back later?"

"No! Come in!" Rory said, "Grandma, grandpa, you remember Dean?"

"Of course we do!" Emily said.

"How are you?" Richard asked.

"Hello Dean…" Luke said and Sookie and Jackson waved.

"Good, sir," Dean turned to the others, "This is my wife JoAnna…"

"Hi! It's nice to meet _you_ _all…_" giggled JoAnna.

"Oh! You're adorable!" said Sookie staring at the petite blonde who's arm was around Dean's, "But what happened to Amanda?"

"Richard we should probably go…" said Emily.

"Why don't you stay?" Luke asked, "There's enough for everyone!"

"Shouldn't you check with your wife first?"

"Mom!" Lorelai scoffed, "Please stay? I insist!"

"Where's Sam?" Rory asked.

"Mom and dad don't get too see him very often so we got a ransom note around noon today…" Dean smiled.

"It's a silence I could get used to!" joked JoAnna.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said April.

"So, everyone," Rory stood up, "Dean and JoAnna are expecting again!"

"Really?" Lorelai smiled, "I'm so happy for you!"

"That's great!" Jackson said, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Dean and JoAnna chuckled.

"Dad!" April called, "Someone's at the door for you!"

"I'll be back," said Luke.

"Ooh! Say that Arnold Schwarzenegger style!" teased Lorelai.

Luke walked to the door.

"I need you to help me find her!"

Luke smiled. The leather jacket was gone.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Luke? Who is it?" asked Lorelai from the other room.

"It's Jess…"

**NOTE: Remember if writing a review to let me know if it's E1 or E2.**

**Also, vote now if you wish for me to publish E1, E2 or Both endings! Thanks!**


	12. First of so Many E2

Alternate Ending -E2-

_Alternate Ending_** -E2-**

**Episode Eleven: **_**"First of so Many"**_

Jess watched Rory and Dean talk from afar at the baggage claim. He was angry for having followed an impulse that left him with more expenses he could barely afford.

"Dean, it's late are you driving to Stars Hollow tonight?" Rory asked.

"I don't think so," Dean said carrying Sam who was asleep, "I still have to wait for Jo. Maybe it's a good idea for you to spend the night here too."

"I'll see what Jess plans to do. I did travel with him," Rory explained, "But I hope to see you in town and meet your wife!"

Dean chuckled, "It's Stars Hollow! We'll bump into each other!"

Rory smiled and walked over to Jess. She looked back at Dean, but he no longer waved goodbye. He handed his kid to a woman, kissed her and took her bags along with his. Dean had moved on, how come she couldn't?

"I'm off to Philadelphia!" Jess said as he walked passed by her.

"Philadelphia? That's close to a six hour drive!"

"So?"

"Fine!" Rory didn't feel like arguing with him. She had too much on her mind, "Drop me off home?"

"Come on…"

Rory followed him to a car rental and they were on their way.

"Found what you were looking for?" Rory asked.

"Nope"

"I think I kind of did," Rory smiled, "Dean is an inspiration through all of this…"

Jess laughed.

"What?!"

"It must have been hell for you to see all your ex's in one trip! It's been like a stroll through memory lane!" Jess said sarcastically.

Rory felt miserable so she didn't dignify his comment with an answer. She rather held her tears until she got home to her mother.

--

The door creaked. It was very dark and everything remained as she left it. A sudden yet most anticipated pressure pounded on her chest. Suddenly the lights came on.

"Ahhhhhh!"

One scream called all the tears.

"Mom?" Rory ran over to a very scared Lorelai.

"Rory! What happened? Are you alright?" Lorelai asked hugging her daughter.

"What's going on?" Luke came running down the stairs, "Rory! Are you ok? Where's Jess?"

"Halfway to Philadelphia!" Rory was angry, "Mom it's been horrible!"

"I'll let you two talk…" Luke went upstairs while the Gilmore Girls sat on the sofa.

"Honey, talk to me"

"Finding Logan was no problem at all, but when I finally did he was half drunk, cold and frivolous and he seemed so immature along side his friends—I had to leave! I felt so uncomfortable! Like a great part of me said: 'this isn't you and its not what you want either!' It's like it wasn't even Logan!"

"Well, Rory, people change…"

"Worst part is I crashed his bachelor party! I left just when his Paris Hilton girlfriend arrived to join both their parties together!"

"Oh, wow!" Lorelai was speechless.

"Logan insisted that the 'all or nothing' terms from graduation day where out of the deal, but I am getting good sense of why they were there in the first place!"

"Rory…"

"Mom, there were many nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about Logan, once I got here it was natural to feel like I was over him! I wanted so bad to be strong and move on, I guess I held on instead…"

"You never have to hide anything from me!" said Lorelai, "Logan was a huge part of your life and it's alright to cry for him!"

"I know, but I dragged Jess along! If it wasn't fro Dean I wouldn't have noticed that!"

"Ok, help me out here," Lorelai was confused, "Logan, Jess and Dean?"

"On our way back we traveled with Dean," Lorelai listened curiously, "Whom by the way is married to a pilot named JoAnna!"

"Sookie's fault!" Lorelai smiled, "Proceed!"

"He sat right next to me holding a two year old!" Rory smiled.

"His son?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you think?" Rory was in a better mood than she realized, "I felt almost intimidated by him! When Jess tried to tease him, Dean simply smiled and told him he was over it!"

"Go Dean!"

"Dean is really changed, but in a way it's still the same Dean I remember…"

"He's not really changed," Lorelai interrupted, "The circumstances, his life, everything around him changed and he just adapted to it. Deep inside he's still Dean!"

"When Jess first reappeared to show me his book, it felt like now that I've seen Dean. He was changed, but he was still Jess, and I felt like that back then too…"

"Like you were still Jess?" Lorelai joked.

"Like I was still me!" Rory chuckled, "Now we're not! He's even back to wearing the leather jacket!"

"The T-Bird's flying again…"

"But I still see so much more to him…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's gone back to his past because he's lost hope for his future…" Rory turned sad.

Lorelai stared at her.

"I feel like I took it from him and now I want to help him get it back!"

--

It was close to late afternoon, when Rory woke up. She was happy to wake up in her old room, even if she had to share it with April again. She opened her door and found Lorelai and April in the kitchen.

"Hey, Rory!" said April.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah," Rory sat with them, "When did you get back?"

"About two days ago," April explained, "Now, I'm sure to be staying the whole summer!"

"What's left of it…" Rory said getting herself some coffee.

"April and I are going shopping, so you are free to move furniture until you get a hernia! I'll bring some ice cream and booze for you later, cause tonight Sookie is making us a lovely dinner to celebrate having the old Rory back…"

"Why can't I come with you?" Rory asked.

"Aren't you wallowing today?" Lorelai asked.

"No! What gave you that impression?!"

"I _was_ wide awake last night and I am your mother…"

"I'm done crying! I really rather go shopping!"

"Sure!" April said.

"Ok, I'll go get ready!" Rory hurried to her room.

Lorelai stood in the kitchen bewildered.

--

Jess stood in front of the mirror in his room. He wore jeans, a black shirt and his old leather jacket, though he stood barefooted. He felt angry and frustrated and he didn't know why.

"Hey…"

Jess turned around to see Luke closing the door behind him.

"The guys let me in" Luke said.

"What are you doing here?" Jess interrupted hurrying to his desk to close his notebook.

"Rory came home hysterical so I wondered…"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jess interrupted.

"How you were doing?" Luke finished.

"I'm fine…" Jess sat on his chair.

"Yeah? Ok…" Luke didn't want to lose his patience, "So we're back to square one?"

"What?"

"The guys asked me if I could get you to bring Blue back, what is that about?"

"They'll find her replacement!" Jess scoffed, "It's not like she's the only one who can design cover art!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Luke became angry, "Do you want Rory, Blue or neither? Are you going to stay angry the rest of your life? Cause I don't recall you being this angry since I tried to convince you about your mother's wedding!"

"Do I have any more options?" Jess teased.

"For once you can start acting your age!" Luke said, "Or better yet, here are your options: you can help yourself, let me help you, or end up a bum for the rest of your life like both your parents did!"

"I could become a loner like my uncle!" Jess was defensive, "Either steps I chose to follow, yours or my mommy and daddy's, there is a good chance I end up with my own little happy ever after!"

Luke grabbed Jess by the neck of his jacket and pulled him towards him.

"You also end up wasting enough of your life!" Luke yelled, "Time you _never_ get back no matter how much you wish you could! Time you'll regret having wasted so wake up!"

Luke pushed him away and Jess landed on his bed. He sat up to see Luke leave the room. Jess felt his heart beating fast. It was about time he woke up.

--

It could not be coincidence that Rory had been with her three ex-boyfriends and only thought about Jess. It should be Logan she should be thinking of! She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't hide it anymore. Rory was falling in love with him again!

"Rory?" Lorelai came in, "Are you alright?"

"Mom…"

Rory needed to do something out of the ordinary.

"Yeah?"

"Could we have Dean over for dinner? Sookie could cook and stay, just have a small get together!"

"Of course honey!" Lorelai hugged her daughter. She felt something was changed.

--

"So you don't like anchovies?" Sookie asked April.

"No, sorry…"

"No! Rory's the one who likes Andy!" teased Lorelai as she came from Rory's room.

"Mom! Stop!" Rory said coming from behind her.

Everything was ready for dinner. Just on schedule, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!"

Rory opened the door and much to her surprise there stood Emily and Richard.

"Grandma! Grandpa?" Rory tried not to look surprised.

"Hello Rory," said Richard as he came in.

"I can't believe you'd go traveling and not let us know!" Emily wailed.

"It was kinda spontaneous, grandma"

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"As always you're _thrilled_ to see us!" Emily said looking at Lorelai.

"Young lady, it was late at night and you didn't think on spending the night at our place?!" Richard asked.

"How do you know all this?" Lorelai wondered, "Did you insert some king of microship into my daughter's skull?"

"We got connections, Lorelai!" said Richard while Emily stared.

"Uh…hi?" Dean and his wife stood at the door, "Should we come back later?"

"No! Come in!" Rory said, "Grandma, grandpa, you remember Dean?"

"Of course we do!" Emily said.

"How are you?" Richard asked.

"Hello Dean…" Luke said and Sookie and Jackson waved.

"Good, sir," Dean turned to the others, "This is my wife JoAnna…"

"Hi! It's nice to meet _you_ _all…_" giggled JoAnna.

"Oh! You're adorable!" said Sookie staring at the petite blonde who's arm was around Dean's, "But what happened to Amanda?"

"Richard we should probably go…" said Emily.

"Why don't you stay?" Luke asked, "There's enough for everyone!"

"Shouldn't you check with your wife first?"

"Mom!" Lorelai scoffed, "Please stay? I insist!"

"Where's Sam?" Rory asked.

"Mom and dad don't get too see him very often so we got a ransom note around noon today…" Dean smiled.

"It's a silence I could get used to!" joked JoAnna.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Rory.

Although she was surrounded by people and laughter, Rory didn't feel like she was having a good time. She opened the door and there in front of her stood Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Rory was upset.

"I couldn't go through with it!" Logan seemed desperate and at the verge of tears, "Rory Gilmore, I love you!"

"Logan," Rory sighed, "Please don't do this…"

"Please just tell me that not all hope is lost!"

"Logan," Rory felt uncomfortable, "I cried enough over you! Over us! So if you need to, you cry, but I'm done!"

"So it's over?" Logan asked.

Rory went to the hallway closet and then back to the front porch. Lorelai watched quietly. There she gave Logan the rocket he had given her. Logan scoffed angrily.

"You better go Logan,"

"I guess no one waits forever huh?" Logan faked a smile.

"Some of us do…"

Logan turned around and much to their surprise there stood Jess. This time he wasn't wearing his leather jacket. Rory ran over to him where he received her with open arms and they shared a real first kiss, first to so many to come.

**NOTE: Remember if writing a review to let me know if it's E1 or E2.**

**Also, vote now if you wish for me to publish E1, E2 or Both endings! Thanks!**


	13. Unsuspecting Ever After

Finally, here is the winner: E2

_Finally, here is the winner: E2. I hope you enjoy it! I know I did! Thanks for having read and I'll be sure to keep you posted if this story should continue. I am still undecided._

**Episode Twelve: **_**"Unsuspecting Ever After"**_

Jess woke up from another one of those dreams and again was disoriented to where he was. He was at Luke's. He tried not to think, although his brain was going at about a thousand miles per minute. Frustration, relief, contentment and joy made him realize he remembered everything. He came down the stairs to a full diner that turned silent at his very sight.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

Rory walked towards him and they kissed.

"Hello Jess!" Lorelai tried to be friendly.

"Hi," Jess turned to Rory, "Listen, I have to go to Philadelphia for a while. I still work at Trunchen…"

"Of course!" she said, "I'm going to a couple of job interviews now that my time at the paper is up…"

"We could have dinner together?" he asked.

"Sure!"

They kissed again, then Rory walked him out. Everyone in the dinner looked at them through the windows.

"So, Rory and Jess again?" Babbette asked.

"Yeah…" Lorelai answered looking at Luke.

"I always thought they made a nice couple…" Babbette faked a laugh.

"Oh, if they weren't all dead I would try a relationship with either of my husbands! Kind of like Rory!" said Ms. Patty.

"Isn't the fun in dating, actually dating new people?!" asked Babbette.

"Its so nice of you to worry, but Rory and Jess will be fine!" Lorelai said to stop the gossiping. Good enough, it worked. Rory watched Jess leave and sighed.

--

He didn't know what he hoped to find in the small published, but nonetheless he found her. She had a couple of boxes on her desk and was clearing out her locker. Clark and Matthew helped out.

"Hey…" his heart raced as he got closer.

Clark and Matthew returned to their desks.

"Hey, Jess!" she said as smiley as he remembered her, "Don't worry, I'm almost done!"

"No, you don't have to—hurry…" he smiled nervously and she chuckled.

Jess didn't know what to say next so he just stood there watching her. He couldn't help but feel happy to see her as healthy as she looked today compared to all those nights he spent in the hospital earlier that year.

"Did you want something else, Jess?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to give you something…" he opened his bag.

"Jess…"

Jess had a bunch of papers in his hand, "I think this might have been the best book I've ever written, but I no longer want to publish it: it's yours."

Her face turned red and her eyes watery.

"You don't even have to read it. I mean, I read it and I wasn't too happy with the ending…" he chuckled, "If you'll be here a while, maybe we could discuss it over coffee, you know as friends…"

"Jess," Blue began to cry, "I beg you: let me fall out of love!"

Jess was embarrassed.

"Thanks for the book," she said putting it in one of her boxes, "I assure you there are no hard feelings, really!"

"Blue I—"

"I got to go Jess…"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see the world!" she chuckled.

"Maybe even swim naked in the Trevi Foutain?" he asked.

"Plan's the same," she shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, you'll have to miss it…"

"Ready?" Clark asked as he and Matthew helped her with the boxes.

"Yeah," she smiled at him and walked away.

Jess sat atop the empty desk and watched Blue leave, taking in the boxes the last two years they had spent together.

--

Luke watched outside and saw Jess came in dragging his feet. Although he was almost finished cleaning up he began to brew some coffee.

"I'll need something stronger…"

"Don't use sugar…" Luke said, "Are you ok?"

"I will be…" Jess sighed.

"Guess what!?" Lorelai and Rory came into the diner.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Ms. Rory Gilmore is just an interview away from payroll at the New York Times!"

"Really?!" Luke asked and Rory nodded, "That's great!"

"It sure is…" Jess said. Rory walked over and kissed him.

"I am so excited! I never expected them to call!" Rory smiled, "Oh! The whole world just opened up for me! There is about a million things I want to do!"

"Is marriage anywhere on the list?" Jess asked.

"Well, I cant say I haven't thought about it," Rory nervously smiled, "I have…"

"But?" Jess asked.

"I love the idea of being married someday," Rory explained, "Jess, we're only 24! I'm not even 24 yet! What's the rush? There are a lot of things that are still undecided for me and I love the idea of having a million options to choose from! If I'd marry now the number of options would reduce…"

"I understand…" Jess said, "You've had a year to open up and fall out of love, I haven't…"

"What do you mean?" Rory was worried.

"I need sometime to myself before I can be in a relationship again…"

"Jess!" Rory wailed, "But I thought…"

"I do want to try it out, but…" Jess sighed, "But I was in a relationship for two years and you want me to forget it in three weeks? You've had a year, give me at least a few months to decide…"

"Time could only hurt us…" Rory said.

"The way I see it, time could only heal…"Jess said, "Please wait for me, just a while longer…"

--

"You amaze me. Every day, everything that you do, everything that you are…I don't know a lot, but I know that I love you and I wanna be with you forever…bah! No? But I don't want to try long distance, I don't want to go backwards! Then what exactly did you do asshole?!"

"You know you might just want to stop pretending to be drunk…"

"What?"

"You've been sitting there talking to that same glass of whiskey for about an hour!"

"You should mind your own business!"

"And you shouldn't state your business out loud!"

There was silence.

"They say only the desperate and the heart broken sit at the bar…"

"What are you? Desperate?"

"Heartbroken, though I could think the same about you. Only I can tell your heart broken…"

"How is that Dr. Phil?"

"I can see it in your eyes—plus that monologue helped…"

"Really? You can see it in my eyes?"

"Yes. Tell me your story?"

"Well, I was in a relationship for three years and then I wasn't…"

"Not ready for that next step?"

"I was, but she wasn't…"

"Been there, done that…"

"Then I am sorry for you…"

"And I am sorry for you, especially since you're handling it _so_ _well_…"

"How else am I supposed to mend a broken heart? How are you handling yours?"

"With a little dignity, although I still cry myself to sleep…"

"You want me to cry myself to sleep?"

"If it helps, you also need to talk to someone…"

"You mean you?"

"I mean anyone…"

There was silence again.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already made so many mistakes…"

"Learn from them and move on. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger doesn't it?"

Big Ben _dongged _affecting everyone there drunk, but them; they just stared at one another.

"Things happen for a reason…"

"So you think we met for a reason?"

"You are some rude loser who's going to spend the rest of his life crying because his plans changed. Life is what happens while you are making other plans…"

"John Lennon said that…"

"That he did. Have a good one…"

"I'm Logan! Logan Huntzberger…"

"I'm Blue. Bluebell Lander…"

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee?"

"Was I right? Do you need to talk to a complete stranger about your heart trouble?" she smiled.

"Only if you do too…" he stared at her, "After all we're kindred…"

--

Her calendar marked the last day of a month. Rory had no plans and the excitement of working for the times was beginning to rub off. She had tried to have fun, but now all her friends where either married or parents and she was the only one still single; still alone. She rather be hiking in the Dish, biking at the Baylands or even drinking coffee on University Avenue. Instead she was sitting in her room feeling miserable. She wasn't going to take this. Rory went to the front door. It was time to face the music. When she opened the door, her secret prayer had been answered; there stood Jess.

"Jess?!" she was surprised to see him there.

He smiled, "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know this will sound crazy, but," he sighed, "I've come to ask you out…"

Rory smiled, "As in a date?"

"If you want that is?" he smiled.

"If this has anything to do with our last conversation…"

"It has everything to do with our last conversation," he interrupted, "Only I think we should wait a little before getting married!"

"Enough to get to know the person you became since back then?"

"Enough to fall in love all over again…"

"And then what?" Rory was happily teasing him as did he.

"I don't know, what do you think we should expect?" he smiled at her.

She walked towards him and put her hands around his neck, "The unexpected?"

"That's too clichéd, even for us!" he smiled.

"Alright, how about the unsuspecting…"

"Well, I never did suspect this ending…" Jess assured.

"Ending?" Rory smiled, "This, Jess, is only the beginning!"

They kissed.

"Now that's clichéd!" Jess joked just before kissing her again.


End file.
